Ai no Sakura
by Krisa-chan
Summary: Sechs Jahre nach dem Sieg über Naraku kehrt Sango in Kaedes Dorf zurück, um sich endlich ihrer Vergangenheit zu stellen und vielleicht eine neue Zukunft mit dem Mann, den sie liebt, zu finden.
1. Prolog

Ai no Sakura

by Krisa

Prolog- Cherry blossoms

"Sango-Hime-sama?"

Ich drehte mich herum und schaute hinauf in das Gesicht des Mannes, das etwa einen Meter über meinem eigenen schwebte. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich, dass sein Name Hiroshi oder so ähnlich war, und dass er zu den hochrangigen Mitgliedern meiner Eskorte zählte. Er war ein kleiner, stämmiger Mann, fast so hoch wie breit , mit kinnlangen, strähnigen schwarzen Haaren, die er zu einem festen Knoten aufgesteckt trug, und sah in seiner Rüstung und dem Schwert an seiner Hüfte nicht direkt furcht-, zumindest aber respekteinflößend aus.

"Hime-sama?"

Erst als er mich zum zweiten Mal ansprach, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte.

"Hai", antwortete ich und senkte meinen Kopf, damit er nicht sah, dass ich aufgrund meines unhöflichen Verhaltens errötet war.

Hiroshi deutete eine Verbeugung an und fuhr dann fort: "Die Männer sind bereit, Hime-sama, wenn Ihr wollt, können wir nun aufbrechen"

Ich erhob mich langsam von der Tatami-Matte, auf der ich gekniet hatte, und strich über den vorderen Teil meines Kimonos, um die Falten zu glätten, die durch diese unpraktische und unbequeme Haltung während des Essens entstanden waren.

"Gut, dann können wir ja nun weiterreisen."

Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als mir noch etwas einfiel.

"Wisst Ihr vielleicht, wo sich meine Tochter befindet, Hiroshi-san?"

Der Soldat zuckte mit den Schultern, deutete dann aber doch nach links, wo sich die Eingangshalle des Gasthofes befand, in dem wir mit der gesamten Truppe übernachtet hatten. Nein, Gasthof war eigentlich das falsche Wort, Absteige traf da schon viel eher zu. Die Böden waren alles andere als sauber, das Essen war eine Zumutung und die Shoji-Türen waren undicht und boten kaum Schutz vor der kühlen Nachtluft. Es war allerdings die einzige Herberge in diesem kleinen Dorf, und da die einzige Alternative gewesen wäre im Freien zu kampieren, hatte ich mich am Vorabend dazu entschlossen, die Nacht hier zu verbringen.

Ich seufzte und ging langsam in Richtung Halle. Vielleicht war ich inzwischen einfach zu verwöhnt, schließlich hatte ich in den letzten sechs Jahren das Leben einer Prinzessin geführt. Früher, als ich noch mit Inuyasha und den anderen durchs Land gezogen war, um die Splitter des Shikon no Tama und Naraku zu finden, waren wir froh gewesen, wenn wir mal ein Dach über dem Kopf hatten und etwas anderes zu essen bekamen als Ramen und Fisch-auf-Stock. Insgeheim waren wir Miroku immer sehr dankbar gewesen, wenn er das Vertrauen der Dorfbewohner, das ihm sein Houshi-Dasein vermittelte, für unsere Zwecke ausnutzte und uns mit seinem "es schwebt eine dunkle Wolke über dem Haus"-Trick ein Nachtquartier besorgte.

Miroku.

Houshi-sama.

Kami, wie sehr ich ihn vermisste, diesen sukebe houshi. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren fing mein Herz schon beim Gedanken an ihn an schneller zu schlagen. Wenn ich meine Augen schloss, konnte ich mir immernoch jede Einzelheit seiner Erscheinung ins Gedächtnis rufen:

seine tiefschwarzen Haare, die er im Nacken zusammengebunden trug und die ich nur ein einziges Mal offen gesehen hatte, seine Robe, violett über schwarz, die ihn als Houshi kennzeichnete, seine wandernden Hände, die mich mit ihren zarten Liebkosungen im einen Moment dazu brachten, die ganze Welt um mich herum zu vergessen und mich im nächsten Augenblick, wenn sich diese "Liebkosungen" auf einen anderen Teil meines Körpers verlagerten, dazu veranlassten ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die Gebetsperlen, die seinen rechten Arm umgaben und den schrecklichen Fluch in Zaum hielten, der damals noch sein Leben bedrohte.

Am deutlichsten aber erinnerte ich mich an seine Augen.

Er hatte so seltsame Augen.

Ungewöhnlich groß, klar und wenn er an etwas perverses dachte, also den größten Teil des Tages, funkelten und blitzten sie wie Sterne.

Und erst die Farbe, ein so tiefes blau, dass weder das Meer, noch der Himmel dem Vergleich mit diesem Farbton gerecht werden konnten.

Ich hatte niemals zuvor jemanden mit so wunderschönen Augen gesehen, und auch später, nachdem sich unsere Wege getrennt hatten, nur noch bei einem einzigen Menschen. Meiner Tochter Hanako.

Inzwischen hatte ich die Tür zur Eingangshalle erreicht, wo sich Hanako Hiroshis Auskunft zu Folge befinden sollte.

Dort saß sie tatsächlich, spielte mit einer ihrer vielen Puppen und schien die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel offen über ihren Rücken hinab und sie trug ihren Lieblingskimono, der genauso aussah wie einer den ich besaß, hellblau, mit hunderten von Kirschblüten bestickt und von einem Gürtel aus dem selben Stoff zusammengehalten. Die Farbe unterstrich den Ton ihrer Augen, die einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen hatten, den ich nur zu gut kannte. Eine Welle der Liebe durchflutete mich, wie jedes Mal wenn ich sie sah. Sie war das einzige, das mich in den vergangenen sechs Jahren am Leben erhalten hatte, in einer Zeit, in der ich geglaubt hatte alles verloren zu haben. Meine gesamte Familie, alle Menschen die mir jemals etwas bedeutet hatten waren tot und den Mann, den ich aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt hatte, hatte ich in einem Akt der Selbstzerstörung von mir weggestoßen, nur um mich danach Hals über Kopf in eine unglückliche Ehe zu stürzen, mit einem Mann dessen starke Zuneigung zu mir nicht einmal annähernd auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Ich hatte niemals zuvor in meinem Leben etwas so sehr bereut.

Hanako musste mich gehört oder meine Anwesenheit gespürt haben, denn sie sah plötzlich auf und rief: "Haha-ue".

Meine Liebe wuchs zu einer gigantischen Flutwelle an, die mich wegzuspülen drohte.

Ich kniete mich neben sie und strich zärtlich über ihre weichen Haare.

"Wir reisen gleich weiter, also mach dich fertig, ja", sagte ich.

Sie sprang sofort auf und streckte die Hand nach mir aus, um mir aufzuhelfen. Mit meinen 24 Jahren musste ich einem Kind wie ihr wohl wie eine alte Frau vorkommen.

Sie bückte sich noch einmal kurz, um ihre Puppe vom Boden aufzuheben, hielt meine Hand aber immernoch fest umklammert. Ich schätze ihre Vorliebe für Körperkontakt hat sie wohl von ihrem Vater geerbt.

Hand in Hand verließen wir den Gasthof und traten in den Schein der schon recht warmen Aprilsonne, wo unsere Eskorte bereits auf uns wartete und bestiegen die Sänfte, in der wir in den letzten zwei Wochen den größten Teil unserer Zeit verbracht hatten.

Mit einem leichten Ruck wurde sie von den Sänftenträgern angehoben und unsere Reise ging weiter.

Unsere Truppe erregte in den Dörfern, durch die wir kamen, ziemlich großes Aufsehen, was jedoch kaum verwunderlich war.

Wann bekamen diese einfachen Menschen, hauptsächlich Bauern, die sich noch nie in ihrem Leben weiter als einen Steinwurf von ihrem Dorf entfernt hatten, schon so etwas zu sehen? Eine prächtige Sänfte, deren rote Vorhänge meine Tochter und mich vor den Blicken der Neugierigen verbargen, getragen von vier Soldaten und flankiert von einem halben Dutzend Reiter in voller Rüstung, die bereit waren zum Schutz ihrer Hime-sama ihr Leben zu geben.

Es war jeden Tag dasselbe. Wir brachen früh morgens auf und unterbrachen unsere Reise nur einmal am Tag kurz, um eine kleine Mittagspause einzulegen. Danach ging es sofort wieder weiter, bis wir abends einen Gasthof erreichten oder irgendwo am Wegrand unser Lager aufschlugen.

Doch je länger unsere Reise andauerte, desto unerträglicher wurde sie. Wir alle waren müde und abgespannt und sehnten uns danach das Ziel unserer Reise endlich zu erreichen.

Das Ziel unserer Reise.

Ich war die einzige die das Ziel überhaupt kannte. Ich hatte den Befehl gegeben und was die Hime-sama befahl wurde befolgt. Niemand außer mir, nicht einmal Hanako, wusste, dass der einzige Grund für diese Reise war, dass ich nach Hause wollte. Nicht in das taijiya-Dorf in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, sondern zu meinem wahren Zuhause. Ein Sprichwort besagt, dass man dort zu Hause ist, wo die Menschen sind, von denen man geliebt wird. Und genau das wollte ich tun. Zurückkehren zu den Menschen, die in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit zu meiner Familie geworden waren. Inuyasha. Kagome. Shippo. Kirara. Miroku.

Ich freute mich sehr darauf sie alle wiederzusehen und gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn ich jetzt, sechs Jahre nach meinem Verschwinden, einfach wieder auftauche. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich vielleicht dafür hassen würden, dass ich sie damals ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verlassen hatte. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich nicht mehr Teil dieser Familie sein würde, die wir damals gebildet hatten, dass ich eine Außenstehende sein würde, dass ich vielleicht meine Chance vertan hatte ein neues Leben zu beginnen und unverrichteter Dinge wieder abreisen musste.

Aber ganz besonders fürchtete ich mich vor Mirokus Verhalten, wenn wir uns gegenüberstehen würden. Was wenn er mich vergessen hatte? Was, wenn der Mann, den ich mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt, mich einfach vergessen hatte, wenn er eine andere geheiratet hatte, Koharu vielleicht, Kinder hatte und ohne mich sein Glück gefunden hatte? Oder was wenn er mich hasste? Ich hatte ihm in dieser Nacht Ende April vor sechs Jahren ein Versprechen gegeben, ich hatte ihm versprochen immer bei ihm zu bleiben, ihn niemals zu verlassen, und nicht einmal einen Tag später war ich fortgegangen, hatte mein Versprechen gebrochen und hatte mich damit selbst zum unglücklichsten Menschen der Welt gemacht. Ich könnte wirklich verstehen, wenn er mich hassen würde.

Kami, wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Wir waren doch so glücklich gewesen in dieser Nacht, dieser wunderschönen Nacht, der glücklichsten meines Lebens.

Es war Ende April gewesen, des Monats der Kirschblüten, genau wie heute.

Ich strich die Vorhänge der Sänfte langsam und vorsichtig zur Seite und beobachtete, wie der Wind Kirschblüten von den Bäumen am Wegrand losriss und wie Schneeflocken in der Luft herumwirbelte.

Kirschblüten...

Ich schloss den Vorhang wieder und lehnte mich zurück in die weichen Kissen unserer Sänfte.

Kirschblüten...

Ich versank in meiner Erinnerung, meine Erinnerung an diesen Tag und diese Nacht, die mich für einen kurzen Moment so glücklich machen sollten.


	2. Chapter 1: Sotto

1. Kapitel- sotto

Author's notes

Haasilein: Vielen Dank für meinen allerersten Review. Ich fühlte mich sehr geschmeichelt, vor allem wegen dem "fesselnd"

Azhura:Ich kann nicht richtig Japanisch, nur vom Inuyasha und Kenshin auf Japanisch gucken. aber so was simples krieg ich noch grad so gebildet. und ich hab mal im internet mal n kurzes japanisch für einsteiger gelesen, mit begrüssungsfloskeln und n bisschen grammatik. damit sind meine japanisch- kenntnisse erschöpft. und hanako hab ich von ner seite, wo namensbedeutungen erklärt werden. ich wollt was passendes und "sakura" war mir einfach zu doof, deshalb Hanako.

Winged Isis: es wär schön, wenn ich selber mal wüsste wie's weitergehen soll...ich hab zwar eine ungefähre vorstellung, aber wie ich mich kenn, schmeiß ich eh wieder alles durcheinander...

Kleine Bemerkung am Rande: diese ff spielt nach 132, das heißt Sango und Miroku sind schon "verlobt", wenn man "willst du mit mirzusammenleben und mir 20 kinder gebären" als Heiratsantrag bezeichnen kann...

6 Jahre zuvor

Die untergehende Aprilsonne hüllte die Gegend in ein warmes, rötliches Licht und glitzerte auf dem kleinen Fluss wie abertausende Diamanten. Kirschblüten regneten von den Bäumen herab und bedeckten das gesamte Ufer, an dem ich saß. Alles sah so friedlich aus. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass uns allen schon morgen die größte Schlacht unseres Lebens bevorstand und uns vielleicht der Tod erwartete.

Endlich, nach all den Monaten der Suche, hatten wir alle Shikon no kakera gefunden und auch Narakus Aufenthaltsort bestimmt. Wir hatten diesen Bastard, durch den wir alle so viel Leid hatten ertragen müssen, in die Enge getrieben und ihm jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht abgeschnitten. Und morgen sollte nun der Tag sein, an dem wir uns an ihm für alles was er uns angetan hatte rächen würden.

Der einzige Grund dafür, dass wir sein Versteck noch nicht angegriffen und diesen elenden Feigling getötet hatten, war der Mond.

In dieser Nacht würde Neumond sein, die Nacht des Monats, in der Inuyasha seine Kräfte verlor und zu einem ganz normalen Menschen wurde. Und was passieren würde wenn einer unserer stärksten Kämpfer seine mächtigste Waffe, sein Schwert Tessaiga, nicht nutzen konnte, wollten wir uns gar nicht erst ausmalen. Es blieb uns also nichts anderes übrig, als bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten und uns so gut wie möglich auf die bevorstehende Schlacht vorzubereiten.

Und genau das tat ich in jenem Moment. Ich saß am Ufer dieses kleinen Flusses und besserte meine Waffen aus. Mein Katana und die Klinge, die ich an meinem rechten Unterarm verborgen trug, hatte ich bereits geschärft, hatte meine Giftvorräte aufgefüllt und war nun gerade dabei meinen Hiraikotsu zu polieren, als ich hinter mir Schritte und das leise Klirren von Metall vernahm. Auch ohne mich umzudrehen wusste ich, wer da kam. Miroku, der wie immer seinen shakujou dabeihatte, der das metallische Geräusch verursachte. Er lehnte den Stab gegen einen Baum und trat neben mich.

"Darf ich mich setzen", fragte er und ließ sich ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten neben mir niedersinken.

Ich räumte einige meiner Werkzeuge und Waffen beiseite und rutschte ein wenig von ihm fort, um mich vor seinen wandernden Händen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Er nahm es mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis, sagt aber nichts.

So war ich es schließlich, die das Gespräch in Gang brachte.

"Was führt Euch her, Houshi-sama? Doch nicht etwa die wunderschöne Aussicht?", fragte ich und deutete auf die romantische Szenerie des im Schein der untergehenden Sonne glitzernden Flusses, die uns umgab.

Er überlegte einen Moment, dann antwortete er sanft lächelnd mit seiner dunklen, melodischen Stimme: „Du hast Recht, Sango, nicht die wunderschöne Aussicht auf das Flussufer hat mich hergeführt, eher die Aussicht auf die Gesellschaft einer wunderschönen Frau."

Ich konnte genau spüren wie sich dir Röte auf meinen Wangen ausbreitete, hielt es allerdings für klüger nicht darauf einzugehen und zu schweigen. Miroku hingegen beobachtete meine Reaktion auf seine Worte genau und bedachte mich mit einem weiteren hinreißenden Lächeln. „Ich muss jedoch zugeben, dass du dir einen wahrhaft traumhaften Ort für deine Arbeit ausgesucht, Sango", sagte er, während er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte und sich in das saftige, grüne Gras zurückfallen ließ. Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Hiraikotsu und als ich einige Minuten später einen flüchtigen Blick in Mirokus Richtung warf, waren seine Augen geschlossen und seine Züge vollkommen entspannt, so dass ich annahm er schliefe. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich ihn so daliegen sah. Er sah immer so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, es fiel schwer zu glauben, dass er genauso von Zweifeln und Albträumen geplagt wurde wie ich.

Ich ließ meine Waffe und den Lappen, den ich zu seiner Reinigung verwendet hatte, sinken und rutschte zu ihm hinüber. Ich weiß bis heute nicht was mich in diesem Moment dazu bewog, meine Hand auszustrecken und sein schlafendes Gesicht zu berühren, aber ich tat es. Ich berührte seine weiche Wange mit meinen Fingerspitzen und ließ sie weiter sein Gesicht hinabgleiten. Ich hörte, dass sein Atem schneller ging, sah, wie seine Brust sich schneller hob und senkte, sah, wie seine Augenlider zuckten, während er mit der Entscheidung rang, ob er liegenbleiben und weiter meine Liebkosungen genießen oder mich wissen lassen sollte, dass er gar nicht schlief. Obwohl ich nun wusste, dass er wach war, wollte ich, konnte ich nicht aufhören ihn zu berühren. Ich fuhr weiter zärtlich seinen Hals hinab, änderte dann jedoch die Richtung und strich ihm die pechschwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Schließlich fand meine Hand seinen Mund. Mein Daumen liebkoste seine sinnlichen Lippen, die sich unter meiner Berührung öffneten und ein leiser Seufzer entfloh seinen Lippen. Ich befand, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war mit meinen Zärtlichkeiten aufzuhören, und zog meine Hand langsam fort. Miroku schlug sofort die Augen auf, als er meine Berührungen nicht mehr spürte, und blinzelte mich verwirrt an. Sein Atem ging immernoch schnell, kaum mehr als kurze Stöße und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich dieselbe Lust die auch in meinen Augen stehen musste wieder. Ich rutschte noch näher an ihn heran, so dass meine Hüfte an seinen Unterarm stießen, der wie durch ein Wunder noch nicht den Weg um meinen Körper herum in Richtung meiner Kehrseite eingeschlagen hatte.

Wie sehr ich mich auch bemühte, ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden und von einem Moment auf den anderen, war das einzige was meine Gedanken beherrschte, dass ich diese wundervollen Lippen, die ich zuvor unter meinen Fingern gespürt hatte, vielleicht niemals würde küssen können. Die Vorstellung am nächsten Tag gegen Naraku zu kämpfen und vielleicht niemals in der Lage zu sein das Versprechen mit ihm zusammen zu sein, das ich ihm einige Monate zuvor gegeben hatte, zu erfüllen erschien mir unerträglich. Ich wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlen würde ihn zu lieben. Und ich wollte es jetzt wissen.

„Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als wir gemeinsam an einem Flussufer saßen?", fragte ich ihn, während ich mich weiter über ihn beugte, um ihn besser in die Augen schauen zu können. Ich war selbst überrascht wir heiser und wie voll von Verlangen meine Stimme plötzlich klang.

Er nickte langsam, ohne seine Augen auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von mir abzuwenden.

„Dann erinnerst du dich auch an das Versprechen, das ich dir damals gegeben habe?"

Er nickte wiederum.

„Wenn es uns nicht vergönnt sein sollte den Rest unseres Lebens miteinander zu verbringen, dann doch wenigstens heute nacht." Seine Lippen formten tonlos meinen Namen. Er setzte sich langsam auf und nahm meine Hände in seine. Er lächelte nicht, sondern schaute vollkommen ernst, als er meine Hände an seine Lippen führte und einen kurzen Kuss darauf drückte.

„Sango, wenn dies die letzte Nacht meines Lebens sein sollte, dann... dann möchte ich sie mit dir erbringen", flüsterte er leise.

Und als er mich in seine Arme zog und meinen Mund mit den feurigen Küssen bedeckte, von denen ich immer geträumt hatte, wusste ich, dass er mich allzu bald nicht wieder loslassen würde.

Einige Zeit später –womöglich Stunden, ich hatte vollkommen den Überblick verloren wie viel Zeit vergangen war -, lagen wir eng aneinander geschmiegt im Gras. Miroku hatte seine kesa auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und uns daraus ein Bett bereitet, der untere, schwarze Teil seiner Robe diente uns als Decke. Seine verfluchte Rechte war um meine Taille gewunden, mein Kopf lag auf seiner nackten Brust, so dass mein langes, nun offenes Haar sich fächerförmig auf seinem gesamten Oberkörper ausbreitete. Keiner von uns sprach, beide hingen wir still unseren Gedanken nach. Zwischen uns herrschte eine stille Übereinkunft nicht über das zu sprechen, was vor uns lag.

Darum lag ich nur da, in den starken Armen meines Geliebten, lauschte seinem regelmäßigen Atem, sog seinen herben, männlichen Duft ein und genoss die gemischten Gefühle, die die Berührungen seiner warmen Haut und der kühlen Gebetsperlen in mir erweckten. Wie sehr ich mir in diesem Moment wünschte, er würde mich nie wieder loslassen.

Wir hatten uns geliebt, in dieser Nacht im April. Unter dem mondlosen Nachthimmel waren unsere Körper eins geworden. Es war mehr gewesen als pure Lust, in seinen Augen hatte ein Versprechen gelegen, als er mich das erste Mal küsste, als er mir ins Ohr flüsterte, wie sehr er mich liebe, als wir uns liebten. Es war nichts das man mit Worten sagen konnte, es war die Gewissheit, dass er mich mit ebensolcher Inbrunst liebte wie ich ihn und dass er mich niemals verlassen würde. Ich wusste, dass in meinen Augen dasselbe Versprechen gestanden hatte. In diesem Augenblick ahnte ich jedoch nicht, dass ich es nicht einmal 24 Stunden später brechen würde.

Mir fröstelte und sein Griff um meine Taille wurde fester. Der beinahe sommerlich anmutende Tag war, ohne dass wir es bemerkten ausgeklungen und einer kühlen Nacht gewichen. Dennoch machte keiner von uns beiden Anstalten sich anzuziehen und in den warmen Schutz unserer Herberge zurückzukehren. Stattdessen breitete Miroku auch noch meinen yukata über uns und zog mich noch enger an sich.

„Müde?", fragte er leise lächelnd. Seine Hand fuhr in kleine Kreisen über die zarte Haut meiner Hüfte.

„Ein bisschen", antwortete ich.

„Wir sollten schlafen, wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns", stellte er fest und zog unsere improvisierte Decke enger um uns.

„Miroku", nachdem ich ihn in der Hitze der Leidenschaft bei seinem Namen genannt hatte, erschien es mir albern, ihn weiterhin mit seinem Titel anzureden, „hast du Angst vor morgen?"

Einen kurzen Moment blitzte Überraschung in seinen Augen auf, verschwand aber sofort als er weiter über meine Frage nachdachte. „Natürlich habe ich Angst", antwortete er schließlich, „aber nicht vor dem Tod, wenn du das meinst. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben mit dem Gedanken gelebt, dass jeder Tag mein letztes sein könnte. Ich habe mein Leben gelebt, Sango, es gibt nichts was ich bereue." Bei seinen letzten Worten strich er mir zärtlich über die Wange. „Das wovor ich mich am meisten fürchte ist nicht der Tod, Sango, es ist der Gedanke ohne dich leben zu müssen." Er lächelte gequält. „In gewisser fürchte ich vielleicht doch morgen mein Leben zu verlieren, denn mein Leben bist du, Sango."

Ein tränenersticktes „Ich liebe dich" war meine einzige Antwort auf sein Geständnis, bevor ich erneut in seine Arme sank und nun endlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

"Hey, bouzu, Sango, wo seid ihr? Es wird Zeit Naraku den Arsch zu versohlen"

Inuyashas von weit entfernt kommende Stimme riss uns beide aus unserem süßen Schlummer.

Ich setzte mich auf und schaute zu Miroku hinab. Er lächelte mir zu und sagte ebenfalls kein Wort.

Langsam standen wir auf und begannen unsere Kleidungsstücke zusammenzusuchen.

Stumm zogen wir wieder uns an, schauten uns aber kaum an. Die Vertraulichkeit und Sorglosigkeit der letzten Nacht war verschwunden, jetzt beherrschte wieder die Angst unsere Gedanken.

Als ich dabei war den Rock über meinem yukata zu befestigen, trat er hinter mich und band die Schleife für mich. Dann schlang er seine Arme um meine Taille und zog mich nahe an ihn heran, so dass mein Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper gepresst wurde. Sein warmer Atem umschmeichelte meinen Nacken. Ich berührte seine Hände, die auf meinem Bauch ruhten, mit meinen eigenen und strich zärtlich darüber.

Dann drehte ich mich, mich immer noch in seiner Umarmung befindend, langsam zu ihm um. Tränen standen in unser beider Augen.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, gierig und intensiv.

Wir wussten beide, dass es vielleicht unser letzter Kuss sein würde.

Wir wussten, dass wir in wenigen Stunden vielleicht umeinander trauern würden oder sogar beide umkämen.

Darauf zu hoffen, dass wir beide überlebten, wagten wir nicht, zu unwahrscheinlich schien dieser Fall. Uns blieb keine Hoffnung auf eine glückliche, gemeinsame Zukunft, uns blieb nur unsere Verzweiflung.

All unsere aufgestaute Furcht, unsere Liebe, unser Verlangen flossen in unseren Kuss ein und heiße Tränen strömten mein Gesicht hinab.

Ihm ging es nicht anders, auch er ließ seinen Gefühlen freien lauf.

Unsere Tränen trafen sich auf unseren Wangen, schmeckten salzig auf unseren Lippen, vermischten sich, vereinigten sich, genau so wie es unsere Körper in der Nacht zuvor getan hatten.


	3. chapter 2: Chichiue

"Haha-ue?"

Die Stimme meiner Tochter riss mich jäh aus meinen Tagträumen.

"Weinst du, haha-ue?"

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und strich meinem kleinen Liebling liebevoll durchs Haar.

"Es ist nichts, mein Schatz, nur... Pollen."

Von meiner Notlüge anscheinend befriedigt lehnte Hanako sich in die Kissen der Sänfte zurück und atmete tief durch.

"Wie lange brauchen wir noch Haha-ue", fragte sie ernst. Manchmal fällt es mir wahrhaft schwer zu glauben, dass sie erst fünf ist, sie ist erstaunlich reif für ihr Alter und denkt immer zuerst über alles nach bevor sie handelt. Sie denkt im Allgemeinen viel nach, viel zu viel für ein Kind.

Ich strich die Vorhänge langsam zur Seite und schaute hinaus.

Bäume, so weit mein Auge reichte nichts als Bäume. Wir folgtem dem Pfad durch den Wald schon seit dem späten Vormittag, fast schon seitdem wir das Dorf, in dem wir die Nacht verbracht hatten, verlassen hatten. Jetzt verriet der Stand der Sonne, dass es später Nachmittag sein musste. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während ich in meinem Kopf die Ereignisse meiner gemeinsamen Nacht mit Miroku wieder hatte lebendig werden lassen.

Da kein Befehl meinerseits erfolgt war, hatten die Soldaten, die uns begleiteten, wohl beschlossen die Mittagspause ausfallen zu lassen und dadurch schneller voranzukommen. Wir alle waren des Reisens müde und wünschten uns nichts sgehnlicher als unser Ziel endlich zu erreichen.

Glücklicherweise würde es nicht mehr allzulange dauern. Ich hatte diesen Wald hier oft durchquert, wenn wir wiedereinmal von neuem aufgebrochen waren, um nach den Splittern des Shikon no Tama zu suchen und wusste daher, dass wir nicht mehr weit von Kaedes Dorf entfernt waren. Morgen, vielleicht sogar schon heute würden wir dort eintreffen. Und dann? Ich wusste es selbst nicht. Nach dem Tod meines Mannes hatte mich einfach das unbestimmte Verlangen erfasst dorthin zurückzukehren und die Menschen wiederzusehen, die mir in den wenigen Monaten, die wir miteinander verbracht hatten, zu Freunden und mehr als das, zu einer Familie geworden waren. Vor allem nach einem von ihnen sehnte ich mich ganz besonders.

Meine Unruhe wuchs mit jedem Meter, den ich mich ihnen näherte, Vorfreude wechselte sich mit Angst ab.

Im einen Moment konnte ich es kaum erwarten sie in meine Arme zu schließen, im nächsten hätte ich am liebsten reißaus genommen. Ich wünschte alles wäre wieder so wie damals und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass es nie, nie wieder so sein würde, weil auch ich nicht mehr die selbe war.

Mein Kopf schmerzte von all den gegensätzlichen Gedanken. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr was ich denken sollte. Das einzige, was ich sicher wusste, war, dass es richtig gewesen war wieder her zu kommen, wenn ich schon nicht wieder von den anderen aufgenommen werden würde, dann hätte ich doch wenigstens endlich meine Vergangenheit hinter mir gelassen.

Ich schloss die Vorhänge wieder und lehnte mich seufzend zurück in die Kissen.

"Wo reisen wir eigentlich hin?"

Erneut riss mich Hanako aus meinen Gedanken.

Seltsam, dass sie mich das vorher nie gerfragt hatte, schließlich waren wir ja schon lange genug unterwegs. Selbst den Mitgliedern der Eskorte hatte ich nur gesagt, dass ich alte Freunde besuchen wolle und niemand hatte die Befehle der Hime in Frage gestellt.

"Wir besuchen alte Freunde von mir, mein Engel." Warum sollte ich ihr auch nicht dasselbe erzählen wie meinen Begleitern? Es entsprach schließlich der Wahrheit, auch wenn dies nur einer der Gründe für meine Reise war.

Sie musterte mich einen Moment lang.

„Wird Chichi-ue auch da sein?"

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Ich musste erst einmal darüber nachdenken, was ich ihr antworten wollte.

„Hanako-chan, ich habe dir doch erklärt, was passiert ist. Dein Vater, er ist tot, der Pfeil, die Wunde, wir haben doch darüber gesprochen."

Hanako starrte mich an als ob ich eine Wahnsinnige wäre, die nichts als Unsinn redete. Dann schüttelte sie bedächtig den Kopf.

„Ich spreche nicht von Kuranosuke-sama," –wie hatte mir entgehen können, dass sie Kuranosuke sonst nie als Chichi-ue bezeichnet hatte?- „sondern von meinem richtigen Vater."

Ich konnte plötzlich nicht mehr atmen, das Entsetzen schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Woher wusste sie, dass Kuranosuke nicht ihr richtiger Vater war, wer hatte ihr davon erzählt, wenn doch nur er und ich selbst davon wussten?

„Hanako! Woher...!"

Sie schloss die Augen und sank noch tiefer in die weichen Kissen der Sänfte zurück. Der entspannte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erinnerte mich so sehr an Miroku, dass es mir fast das Herz zerriss.

„Ich habe von ihm geträumt", sagte sie ruhig. Ihre Stimme klang leise und hohl, als ob sie aus einem Traum zu mir sprechen würde. „Ich habe von einem Mann mit blauen Augen geträumt. Er war dir sehr wichtig. Er hat immer gelächelt, obwohl mir seine Augen verrieten, dass er traurig und verängstigt war. Sein Name war Miroku."

Ich keuchte auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass Miroku ihr Vater war und vor allem nicht solche Details wie seine Augenfarbe. Das war einfach unmöglich!

Andererseits, hatte ich es schon öfter erlebt, dass Menschen die Gabe besaßen in die Zukunft oder in die Vergangenheit zu sehen. Aber meine eigene kleine Tochter? Vielleicht hatte sie die Veranlagung zu dieser spirituellen Gabe genau so wie ihr Aussehen von ihrem Vater geerbt.

„Ja", sagte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme und nickte heftig, „ja, Miroku wird auch da sein."

Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Es war schon nach Sonnenuntergang als wir beschlossen uns ein Quartier für die Nacht zu suchen und im nächsten Dorf halt machten. Unser Ziel noch an diesem Tag in Kaede's Dorf anzukommen hatten wir nun doch nicht erreicht. Es war eine kleine unkomfortable Herberge, aber immerhin besser als auf dem Boden schlafen zu müssen, und außerdem bekamen wir hier ein warmes Essen und ein Bad. Beides hatte ich ziemlich nötig.

Nach einem vorzüglichen Abendessen, das aus einer Art Gemüseeintopf bestanden hatte, führte mich die Frau des Gastwirtes in den kleinen Raum, in dem sie, während wir aßen, ein Bad für mich vorbereitet hatte. Sie zeigte mir, wo ich verschieden duftende Badezusätze und ein Handtuch finden konnte, dann ließ sie mich allein. Mit einigen Problemen entkleidete ich mich, nicht zum ersten Mal auf dieser Reise bereute ich es keine Dienerin mitgenommen zu haben, die mir bei dieser Art von Aufgabe hätte behilflich sein können.

Inzwischen war der ganze Raum mit dem Duft von Rosen erfüllt, der dem Badewasser entströmte, und das Feuer, das unter dem Badezuber loderte, um das Wasser zu erwärmen, tauchte den ganzen Raum in ein schummriges Licht. Als ich mich vollständig ausgezogen hatte und gerade in das warme, wohlriechende Wasser steigen wollte, fiel mein Blick auf mein Spiegelbild auf der Wasseroberfläche. Wie sehr ich mich in den letzten sechs Jahren doch verändert hatte. Mein Haar reichte mir nun bis über die Hüften, doch trug ich sie inzwischen meist in einem Knoten, so wie es sich für eine ehrbare Frau gehörte. Mein Körper war weicher und weiblicher geworden, zum einen durch die Vernachlässigung meines Trainings, zum anderen durch Hanakos Geburt. Meine Brüste waren nun größer und schwerer als früher, da ich es vorgezogen hatte meine Tochter selbst zu stillen, anstatt sie einer Amme zu überlassen, und auch auf meinem Bauch hatte die Entbindung Spuren hinterlassen. Dennoch war ich in den Augen vieler eine beneidenswert schöne Frau.

Ob er mich wohl auch immernoch schön finden würde? Sicherlich, er hatte mich damals begehrt und er würde mich heute bestimmt noch ebenso begehren, aber ich wusste nun einmal nicht was ihm in den letzten sechs Jahren widerfahren war, vielleicht war er ja längst verheiratet und hatte ein halbes Dutzend Kinder. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es ertragen könnte ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen, aber ich könnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Sechs Jahren waren eine zu lange Zeit um sie alleine zu verbringen. Ich hatte ja selbst einen anderen geheiratet.

Aber vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück. Ich wagte es kaum zu hoffen, dass so ein wunderbarer und noch dazu unglaublich attraktiver Mann wie er nach all den Jahren immernoch ungebunden war, dennoch klammerte ich mich an diesem Gedanken fest. Allein die Vorstellung, dass ich am nächsten Tag vielleicht schon in seinen Armen liegen würde, brachte mein Blut zum Kochen. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach ihm, jede Faser meines Körpers schrie danach von seinen Händen, seinen Lippen berührt zu werden. Zuvor, als ich in den Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Nacht geschwelgt hatte, hatte ich mich genau so gefühlt wie damals: mein Herz hatte wie wild geschlagen, meine Haut prickelte an den Stellen, an denen er mich damals geküsst hatte und mein Körper erbebte in freudiger Erwartung auf das, was kommen würde. Und nun endlich, in der schummrigen Atmosphäre eines kleinen Badezimmers hatte ich die nötige Privatsphäre gefunden, um in mir selbst die Erinnerungen wachzurufen welche Lust seine Hände tief in mir entfacht hatten.

wenn es wirklich leute gibt die das hier lesen (und ich weiß, dass es die gibt, denn zumindest der prolog und das 1.kapitel htten 89! hits) dann bitte, bitte, bitte schreibt auch reviews


	4. Chapter 3: omoide

Danke für die tollen reviews: die waren wirklich ermutigend und haben mich in eine so gute Laune versetzt, dass es direkt das nächste Kapitel gibt. als dankeschön quasi ich hoffe das hier erklärt einiges, wenn nicht stehe ich gern dazu bereit fragen und anregungen per e-mail zu erörtern. schon mal im voraus vielen dank fürs lesen und reviews schreiben

Chapter 3- Omoide

Als ich einige Stunden später zu Bett ging, fühlte ich mich so beschwingt wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Es lag ein Schwung in meinen Schritten und ein breites Lächeln zierte mein Gesicht, so dass die Magd des Gastwirts, die ich gerufen hatte um mir beim Ankleiden zu helfen, mich verwundert anschaute, als sie das Badezimmer betrat. Sie half mir in den leichten weißen yukata, den ich beim Schlafen zu tragen pflege, dann flocht sie mir mein langes dunkles und noch immer feuchtes Haar in zwei dicke Zöpfe, damit es mich beim Schlafen nicht behinderte und führte mich in mein Zimmer, wo Hanako bereits seelenruhig in einem zweiten Futon schlief. Ich beugte mich über meine schlafende Tochter und strich ihr einige verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Morgen", flüsterte ich, „wirst du zum ersten Mal deinen richtigen Vater treffen, mein Schatz." Hanako gab einen schnaubenden Laut von sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Ich lächelte ihr zu und versicherte mich, dass sie auch wirklich richtig zugedeckt war, dann schlüpfte ich unter meine eigene Decke und löschte die Kerze. Eine ganze Weile lag ich da, umgeben von Dunkelheit, den leisen Atemzügen meines einzigen Kindes lauschend und versuchte vergeblich einzuschlafen. Ich war todmüde, doch meine Gedanken ließen mich einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Wieder und wieder stellte ich mir die Frage, was am nächsten Tag wohl geschehen würde, malte mir aus wie mein Wiedersehen mit den anderen wohl verlaufen würde und verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Nur die Zeit würde mir die Antwort bringen. Stunden vergingen. Es musste schon lange nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als ich aufschreckte. Bis zu meinem Aufwachen war mir nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass ich geschlafen hatte, doch nun lastete die dunkle Erinnerung an einen Alptraum auf meiner Seele. Ich konnte mich nicht genau erinnern, nur daran, dass es irgendetwas mit Kohaku zu tun gehabt hatte. „Seltsam", dachte ich, ich hatte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr von ihm geträumt und nur noch selten an ihn gedacht. Aber dann ergab es doch wieder einen Sinn, schließlich war sein Tod eng mit meinem Fortgang vor 6 Jahren verknüpft gewesen.

6 Jahre zuvor

Ich war tot. Nein, ich lebte, aber mein innerstes war tot. Ich fühlte mich tot, ich wünschte mir tot zu sein. Ich wünschte mir alles hätte ein Ende. Denn er war tot.

Es war alles vergebens gewesen. All die Monate des Suchens, des Hoffens, des Bangens, der Verzweiflung, alles umsonst.

Ich saß nun hier, am Grab meines kleinen Bruders, außer mir dem einzigen der aus einer langen Ahnenreihe stolzer Taijiya übriggeblieben war. Nicht einmal ein richtiges Grab war ihm vergönnt gewesen, nur eine Gedenkstätte, denn es war nichts übriggeblieben, was man hätte beerdigen können. Nur Staub. Staub und ein Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen. Den Splitter hatte Naraku an sich genommen, um das Juwel zu vervollständigen, den Staub hatte der Wind mit sich fortgetragen. Vielleicht war er ja jetzt bei Kagura? Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich unwillkürlich lächeln

Naraku hatte das Juwel in sich aufgenommen und als Kagome es mit ihrem reinigenden Pfeil läuterte, war er mit ihm verschwunden.

Ein klägliches Ende für diesen Bastard. Lieber hätte ich ihn eigenhändig in Stücke gerissen. Ein unspektakuläres Ende für unseren langen Kampf für Gerechtigkeit. Und Rache.

Ich hatte meine Rache bekommen, doch glücklich machte mich das nicht. Denn anders als die anderen, die nur wenig entfernt von mir ein rauschendes Fest feierten und stolz ihre Wunden zeigten, hatte ich einen Verlust zu beklagen. Das wofür ich gekämpft hatte war nun nicht mehr. Und es schien als ob mein Herz mit ihm gestorben sei. Alles war kalt und leer. Das Gelächter und die Musik, die aus dem Dorf zu mir herüberwehten, erschienen mir wie der blanke Hohn.

Wo blieb nur Houshi-sama? Er kam doch immer und rettete mich vor meinen eigenen trübsinnigen Gedanken. „Komm", betete ich, „komm und bring die Wärme in mein Leben zurück. Mach mich wieder ganz."

Er kam nicht. Ich wartete die ganze Nacht, saß da, weinte, flehte, betete zu allen Göttern die ich kannte,bis die Freudenfeuer verschloschen und die Musik verstummte. Dann stand ich auf. Ich hatte alles was ich brauchte bei mir. Ich stand auf und ging, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zurückzublicken.

Die folgenden Tage erschienen mir wie ein Traum. Ich wanderte und wanderte, ohne Richtung und Ziel. Wenn ich hörte, dass sich mir Menschen näherten, dann versteckte ich mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass mich jemand in meinem Zustand sah. Dem dreckigen, tränenverschmierten Gesicht, den zerzausten Haaren, in denen Blätter und Zweige steckten, denn ich hatte auf dem Boden geschlafen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich jemand an mich erinnerte, wenn sie mich suchen würden. Wenn sie mich suchen würden. Tage vergingen, ich weiß nicht wie viele, vielleicht zehn, vielleicht auch zwanzig. Ich wandelte wie in einem Traum. Und mein Erwachen kam, als sich die vertrauten Umrisse eines Schlosses vor mir abzeichneten. Die Wachen schauten mich erstaunt an, als ich auf sie zukam, sie hielten mich wohl für eine Bettlerin. Doch ich stand stolz und aufrecht vor ihnen und sprach meine Forderung klar und mit lauter Stimme: „Bringt mich zu Kuranosuke- sama!"

Es war eine schöne Zeremonie. Schlicht, einfach, ohne das typische Gerede von ewiger Liebe und Treue. Der Priester leierte seinen Text hinunter, Kuranosuke und ich leerten zusammen drei Schälchen mit Sake und schon waren wir verheiratet. Das Essen war, obwohl in aller Eile organisiert, ein Festmahl. Die wenigen geladenen Gäste amüsierten sich köstlich und der Alkohol floss in Strömen. Das ganze Mahl hindurch traten die Gäste an uns heran, überreichten Geschenke, beglückwünschten uns zu unserer überraschend spontanen Eheschließung und wünschten uns, dass unsere Ehe mit vielen Söhnen gesegnet sei. Kuranosuke bedankte sich höflich, sein Blick ließ vermuten, dass er sich dasselbe wünschte. Ich lächelte nur und nickte. Der Abend schritt immer weiter voran und für Kuranosuke und mich wurde Zeit uns in unser Brautgemach zurückzuziehen und die Ehe rechtskräftig zu machen. Die älteren Hofdamen, die bereits verheiratet waren, führten mich in die Räumlichkeiten, die von nun an meine Gemächer sein sollten. Sie kleideten mich aus und legten mich ins Bett, wo ich auf die Ankunft meines Ehemannes warten sollte. Er kam, begleitet von einer Meute Adliger, die dem Wein wohl, wie man sehen, riechen und hören konnte, schon zu sehr zugesprochen hatten, und die auf dem Weg zum Brautgemach eine Menge gutgemeinter Ratschläge losließen, die mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Schließlich waren wir allein. Er entledigte sich hastig seiner Kleider und schlüpfte zu mir unter die Bettdecke. Sein Glied war bereits prall und hart und drückte unangenehm gegen meinen Oberschenkel, sein Atem roch nach Sake. Er zog die Bettdecke weg und musterte meinen nackten Körper wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. Er legte sich auf mich und zwang seine Zunge in meinen Mund, seine großen Hände kneteten meine Brüste, bis meine Brustwarzen steif und hart hervorragten. Offenbar ungeduldig drückte er mit einer Hand meine Schenkel auseinander und stieß einen Laut der Enttäuschung aus, als er bemerkte, dass seine bisherigen Bemühungen noch keine Früchte getragen hatten und ich immernoch so trocken wie eine Wüste war. Seufzend kniete er sich zwischen meine Schenkel und bedeutete mir, mich zurückzulehnen, während er mit seiner Zunge meine Weiblichkeit liebkoste. Gegen meinen Willen genoss ich seine Berührungen und stieß einen nicht gerade leisen Laut der Verzückung aus. Davon ermutigt verdoppelte er seine Anstrengungen und als er ein weiters Mal versuchte mit seinem Finger in mich einzudringen gelang es ihm ohne Probleme. Er bewegte seinen Finger ihn mir, immer schneller und schneller, bald kam noch ein zweiter hinzu, dann ein dritter, bis ich dachte es würde mich zerreißen. Dann zog er seine Hand aus mir zurück und ersetzte sie durch sein pulsierendes Glied. Im Gegensatz zu zuvor erschien es mir wie eine Genugtuung. Noch einige schnelle Stöße mit der Hüfte und es war vorbei. Er lag auf mir, vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt, nicht auch nur in der Lage eine Faser seines Körpers zu bewegen. Es vergingen einige Minuten, dann rollte er sich von mir runter, zog die Decke über sich und schlief ein. Und ich lag da, starrte an die Decke und fragte mich, was ich eigentlich getan hatte. Ich vermisste meinen Miroku plötzlich mit einer solchen Inbrunst, dass es mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ich vermisste seine sanften Küsse, seine Stimme, alles an ihm erschien mir plötzlich perfekt und erstrebenswert. Er war nicht gekommen, gut, aber auf einen Schlag war ich mir sicher, dass er seine Gründe gehabt hatte. Ich wusste, wenn ich ihn jemals wiedersehen würde, könnte ich ihm verzeihen. Wenn ich ihn jemals wiedersehen würde, denn nun war ich weiter von ihm entfernt als jemals zuvor, verheiratet mit einem anderen Mann, die Hure eines Mannes, der sich einbildete mich zu lieben, nur weil er mich begehrte. Ich fühlte mich dumm und schmutzig, ich verachtete mich selbst, ekelte mich vor mir selbst, ich zweifelte an meinem Verstand. Wie hatte ich so dumm sein können zu glauben, dass alles gut wird, wenn ich weglaufe und mich in die Arme eines anderen werfe. Ich erhob mich von dem Futon, den ich nun mit Kuranosuke teilen würde, bis einer von uns beiden starb und sah mich in dem Raum um. Es war dunkel, doch ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums stand ein mit frischem Wasser gefüllter Bottich, in dem wir uns waschen konnten. Ich tauchte den weißen Lappen, der auf seinem Rand lag, in das kühle Wasser und fuhr damit über meinen geschundenen Körper. Wenn ich schon nicht meine Seele reinwaschen konnte, dann doch wenigstens meinen Körper. Ich wollte jede Spur die Kuranosuke auf mir hinterlassen hatte fortwaschen, die Berührungen seiner Hände, seine widerlichen Küsse, seinen Samen, der nun in mir war, und die Tränen die seinetwegen mein Gesicht herunterronnen. Ich wusch mich so lange, bis meine Haut rot und wund war.

ich mag reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: aishi no kodomo

Chapter 4- Kodomo 

Meine Blutungen blieben aus. Ich war schwanger. Kuranosuke freute sich sehr, als ich es ihm erzählte. Er kaufte mir einen neuen Kimono. Ich selbst wusste nicht, was ich empfinden sollte. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, wessen Kind es war, das in meinem Leib heranwuchs. Ich hoffte, es sei Mirokus Kind. Der Gedanke Kuranosukes Erben unter dem Herzen zu tragen erschien mir unerträglich, auch wenn er sich als wesentlich umgänglicher erwies, als unsere Hochzeitsnacht vermuten ließ. Überhaupt besuchte er mich nur selten in meinem Schlafgemach, er hatte genug andere Frauen, die seine fleischlichen Bedürfnisse befriedigten und zwar mit weitaus mehr Freude als ich. Ohne Alkohol und ohne die anheizenden Worte seiner Freunde, war er ein weitaus zärtlicherer Liebhaber, als ich nach unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gedacht hatte. Er zwang mir nie wieder seinen Willen auf und brachte mir kleine Geschenke mit, Schmuck oder seidene Tücher oder die schönsten Blumen aus dem großen Garten des Schlosses. Wenn er bekommen hatte, wofür er gekommen war, erzählte er mir oft von seinem Tag, den Entscheidungen und Beschlüssen, die er getroffen hatte, den langatmigen Diskussionen mit seinen Ministern, den abstrusen Forderungen seiner Untertanen, die es nicht im geringsten verstanden, welch eine Bürde es war, ein Reich von solcher Größe zu führen. Ich hörte ihm immer aufmerksam zu und sagte ihm offen meine Meinung, wenn ich es für notwendig erachtete, und mit der Zeit begann er nach meinen Rat zu handeln und besprach selbst die wichtigsten und geheimsten politischen Angelegenheiten mit mir. Unsere Ehe war weder von inniger Liebe noch von Leidenschaft geprägt, doch nun, das ganze durch den Schleier der Zeit betrachtend, kann ich mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass wir in dieser Zeit Freunde wurden.

Meine Schwangerschaft verlief ohne Probleme –meine Hebamme vergaß bei keiner Untersuchung zu erwähnen, dass mein Körper für das Gebären von kleinen Prinzen und Prinzessinnen wie geschaffen wäre- und kaum weniger als neun Monate nach meiner Hochzeit mit Kuranosuke brachte ich eine gesunde Tochter zur Welt. Wenn Kuranosuke enttäuscht war, dass ich ihm keinen Sohn geschenkt hatte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er küsste und herzte seine Tochter, wie der stolze Vater, der er war. Nur dass es nicht seine Tochter war. Ich wusste es. Schon in dem Moment als die Hebamme mir meinen kleinen Engel in die Arme legte, war ich sicher, dass sie Mirokus Kind sei. Sie war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, mit ihren großen blauen Augen, die voller Neugier in die große kalte Welt hinausblickten, und dem weichen dunklen Flaum, der ihren Kopf bedeckte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Kuranosuke es bemerkt haben musste, doch er ließ sich, wie gesagt, nichts anmerken, worum ich wirklich froh war. Stattdessen bedeckte er mich und meine neugeborene Tochter mit Küssen und schenkte mir einen neuen Kimono.

Unser Leben verlief friedlich in den nächsten Jahren, bis auf einige kleinere Auseinandersetzungen mit einem benachbarten Fürsten, der einen Teil von Kuranosukes Land für sich beanspruchte. Hanako wuchs zu einem hübschen, wenn auch stillen kleinen Mädchen heran, das mir und meinem Ehemann nur Freude bereitete und ich wusste durch meine enge Freundschaft mit der Hebamme, die meine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte, eine weitere Schwangerschaft zu verhindern. Kuranosuke beschwerte sich nie darüber, dass ich ihm keinen Erben schenkte, er hatte genügend uneheliche Bastarde, die ihm auf den Thron folgen konnten. So lebten wir also viele Jahre lang und die Erinnerung an die Zeit mit meinen Freunden verblasste und erschien mir nicht wirklicher als ein Bild aus einem Traum

Umso erschreckender war es, als die Zeit der Ruhe und des Friedens abrupt endete.

Ich befand mich mit Hanako und ihrem Hauslehrer im Garten des Schlosses und beobachtete meine Tochter beim Erlernen der wichtigsten Schriftzeichen, deren Beherrschung selbst vom schönen Geschlecht erwartet wurde. Sie erwies sich als aufmerksame und gelehrige Schülerin, die geduldig jedes Wort des alten Mannes in sich aufsog und die Zeichen mit großes Sorgfalt und formschön auf das auf einem Tischchen vor ihr ausgebreitete Papier malte. Ich unterdessen beschäftigte mich mit einer Stickarbeit, einer bunten, phantasievollen Blumenranke.

Unser besinnliches Beisammensein wurde jäh durch das Auftauchen eines Wachmannes unterbrochen, der atemlos in den Garten stürmte und vor mir auf die Knie fiel.

„Sango-Hime-sama", keuchte er, „Soeben ist ein Bote eures Gemahls eingetroffen. Er berichtete, das die Kämpfe zwar siegreich verlaufen sind, aber dass Kuranosuke- sama im Kampf verletzt wurde. Die Truppen befinden sich nun auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss, sie werden gegen Abend eintreffen."

Ich dankte dem Mann für seine schnelle Benachrichtigung, fluchte aber innerlich. Was zum Teufel brachte Männer eigentlich dazu sich wegen ein paar Äcker und Weiden alle paar Wochen gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen? Diese Streitereien zwischen Kuranosuke und dem König des angrenzenden Reiches dauerten nun schon seit Jahren an, schon der vorherige König, Kuranosukes Vater, hatte ständig Truppen ausgeschickt, deren kleine Scharmützel mal für die eine, mal für die andere Seite entschieden wurden.

Ich wies die Frauen an, Medizin und Verbandszeug bereitzuhalten, um sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern, und schickte nach Kuranosukes Leibarzt, der sich selbst um die Wunden meines Gatten kümmern sollte. Dann blieb uns nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, bis die Männer heimkehrten.

Die Soldaten sahen weitaus weniger mitgenommen aus, als ich erwartet hatte, nur wenige waren verletzt und es hatte kaum Tote gegeben. Das einzige was mich beunruhigte war, dass ich Kuranosuke auf keinem der prachtvollen Streitrösser, die den Adligen und hohen Offizieren vorbehalten waren, erkennen konnte. In mir keimte der Verdacht, dass seine Verletzung schlimmer war als angenommen. Schließlich sah ich ihn. Er saß zusammengesunken auf dem Pferd eines Offiziers, der sich angestrengt bemühte, dass sein König nicht vornüberkippte. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und schweißbedeckt, das konnte ich sogar auf die Entfernung erkennen. Es bedurfte einiger starker Männer Kuranosuke, der sich heftig wehrte und sich offenbar im Fieberwahn befand, in sein Gemach zu bringen, wo sein Arzt schon auf ihn wartete. Aufgeregt scheuchte er alle bis auf seinen Gehilfen aus dem Zimmer, sogar ich musste den Raum verlassen. So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Eine Ewigkeit später öffnete sich die Tür und der Arzt trat heraus. Sein Gewand war blutbedeckt und sein Gesicht schweißnass und von Resignation gezeichnet.

„Diese Stümper!", schimpfte er, während er seine blutigen Hände an einem Tuch abwischte, das sein Gehilfe ihm reichte. Und an mich gerichtet fügte er hinzu: „Ihr solltet den Arzt, der diese Wunde versorgt hat, hinrichten lassen, Hime-sama."

Als ich ihn unverständlich anblickte, fuhr er fort: „Der König wurde von einem verirrten Pfeil in die Schulter getroffen. Bei der Versorgung der Wunde wurde wohl übersehen, dass immernoch ein Teil des Pfeils im Fleisch des Königs steckte und nun hat sich das Fleisch um diesen Fremdkörper herum schlimm entzündet. Ich habe alles versucht, jetzt hängt alles vom König selbst ab. Einen Arm oder ein Bein hätte man abnehmen können, aber so müssen wir zu den Göttern beten, das sich die Infektion nicht noch weiter ausbreitet. So besteht wenigstens noch eine kleine Chance, das der König die Verletzung überlebt."

Bei seinen Worten war alle Farbe aus meinem Gesicht gewichen, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schlecht um Kuranosuke stehen würde. Ich musste mich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte ich. Der Arzt, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal kannte, nickte, fügte allerdings hinzu, dass Kuranosuke wohl nicht viel davon mitbekäme, da er nun endgültig dem Fieberwahn verfallen war. Zögernd betrat ich den großzügig ausstaffierten Raum, der nun zum Sterbezimmer meines Gemahls werden sollte. Es roch fürchterlich nach Blut und Schweiß und allerlei anderen Ausdünstungen des menschlichen Körpers. Es roch nach Tod. Kuranosuke lag auf seinem Futon, den Oberkörper entblößt und von einem blutdurchtränkten Verband bedeckt, die Haare offen, ein feuchtes Tuch lag auf seiner heißen Stirn. Ich kniete mich neben den sterbenden Körper meines Mannes und ergriff seine Hand, die trotz seiner erhöhten Temperatur eiskalt. Der Tod hatte von diesem Leib Besitz ergriffen und es bedurfte keines Hellseher um vorherzusagen, dass der Mann vor mir die kommende Nacht nicht überleben würde. Mit meiner freien Hand strich ich über die sanften Züge seines erhitzten Gesichts und wechselte von Zeit zu Zeit das Tuch auf seiner Stirn und ersetzte es durch ein frisches. Die Dienerin, die kam, um mir etwas zu essen zu bringen, schickte ich wieder weg. Mir stand der Sinn nicht nach Essen. Stundenlang hielt ich seine Hand, spürte wie das Leben aus seinem Körper wich, bis er, weit nach Mitternacht, noch ein letztes Mal die Augen aufschlug. Er sah mich an und versuchte zu lächeln, eine schmerzverzerrte höhnische Grimasse war alles was er zustandebrachte. Er versuchte mit seinen Lippen meinen Namen zu formen, ein Krächzen, gefolgt von einem trockenen Husten, das seinen ganzen Körper erschütterte, mehr gelang ihm nicht.

„Nicht", flüsterte ich und strich so sanft wie möglich über seine blasse Wange.

„Ha-, Ha-, Hana-", presste er zwischen seinen aufgesprungenen Lippen hervor. Es zerbrach mir fast das Herz meinen stolzen, starken Mann so zu sehen. „Hanako?", fragte ich, „wolltest du Hanako sagen?" Er nickte. „Möchtest du, dass du ich ihr sage, dass du sie liebst?" Kopfschütteln. „Was dann?", verlangte ich verwirrt zu wissen, obwohl ich ahnte, dass ihm vielleicht nicht mehr genug Zeit und Kraft verblieben waren mir zu antworten. „Bring-, bring sie zu ihrem Vater." Dieser kurze Satz hatte ihn so sehr angestrengt, dass er kurz die Augen schließen musste, um sich auszuruhen. Ich hingegen starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er hatte es also gewusst, er hatte die ganzen Jahre gewusst, dass er nicht ihr richtiger Vater war. Und er liebte sie dennoch so sehr, dass selbst im Tod seine letzten Gedanken ihr galten. Tränen traten in meine Augen, mein ganzer Körper erbebte bei jedem Schluchzer. Meine Lippen zitterten. „Danke", war das einzige was ich hervorbrachte. Ich wusste selbst nicht wofür ich ihm dankte. Dafür dass er mich aufgenommen hatte? Dafür dass er meinem Kind ein zuhause gegeben hatte? Oder dafür dass er all die Jahre hindurch nie ein Wort darüber verloren hatte, dass Hanako nicht sein Kind ist, nie gefragt hatte, warum ich gegangen und warum ich ausgerechnet zu ihm gekommen war. Noch ein letztes Mal strich ich zärtlich über seine Wange, noch ein letztes Mal beugte ich mich vor, um seine Lippen mit meinen zu berühren. Als er die Augen schloss, um meinen Kuss zu empfangen, wussten wir beide, dass er sie nie wieder öffnen würde. Sein Atem erstarb unter meinen Lippen.

Dann löste ich meine Hand, die die seine immernoch fest umklammert hielt, von ihm und stand auf. Geräuschlos verließ ich das , begab mich in meine Gemächer und begann zu packen.


	6. Chapter 5: Hisashiburi da na?

Ai no Sakura- Kapitel 5- Hisashiburi desu ne!

Die Nacht verstrich nur langsam, immer wieder wachte ich auf, aufgeschreckt von finsteren Träumen, zum Teil Erinnerungen, zum Teil dunkle Vorahnungen. Daher war ich froh, als der Morgen graute und ich mich ohne jemanden zu stören erheben konnte. Ich begab mich in die Küche, wo eine der Mägde gerade dabei war das Feuer zu entfachen, während eine andere das Frühstück vorbereitete. Die beiden jungen Mädchen schienen überrascht mich zu sehen, plapperten aber ungestört weiter. Ich setzte mich zu ihnen und nach einer Weile reichte mir die ältere der beiden eine Schale Reis. Ich bedankte mich höflich und begann zu essen.

Ich war schon lange fertig mit Essen und unterhielt mich ein wenig mit den Mädchen, als Hanako verschlafen blinzelnd den Raum betrat. Sie aß ebenfalls, dann kehrte ich mit ihr zurück in den Raum, in dem wir die Nacht verbracht hatten, und half ihr sich anzukleiden. Ich machte mich gerade selbst reisefertig, als Hiroshi-san an die Tür klopfte und mir berichtete, dass die Eskorte bereit war aufzubrechen. Einen Moment lang musste ich den Impuls ihm zu sagen, dass ich meine Meinung geändert hatte und dass wir umkehrten, unterdrücken. Doch nun war es wohl zu spät, ich konnte nun nicht mehr zurück. Als ich aufgebrochen war, hatte ich mich damit abgefunden mit dem Leben, das ich die letzten sechs Jahre geführt hatte, abzuschließen. Nicht, dass es mir besonders schwer gefallen wäre.

Ich machte mich also fertig und einige Zeit später befanden Hanako und ich uns von neuem in der schaukelnden Sänfte. Wir waren erst ein oder zwei Stunden unterwegs, als es zu nieseln begann und die Männer beschleunigten ihren Schritt, wohlwissend, dass wir nur noch eine kurze Strecke zurückzulegen hatten. Wir waren nicht mehr weit von Kaedes Dorf entfernt und das beklemmende Gefühl in meiner Magengegend wuchs mit jedem Schritt, den wir uns ihm näherten.

Am frühen Nachmittag schließlich begann der tiefe Wald, durch den wir die letzten Stunden gezogen waren, sich zu lichten und kurze Zeit später ließen sich in einiger Entfernung die ersten vertrauten Hütten und Felder ausmachen. Ich befahl meinen Männern ihr Lager außerhalb des Dorfes aufzuschlagen, denn ich wollte nicht mit zwei Dutzend Mann in das Dorf einfallen und einen solchen Aufruhr verursachen wie in den anderen Dörfern, die wir durchquert hatten. Wohlweislich hatte ich am Morgen eines meiner einfacheren Gewänder angezogen, dasselbe galt für Hanako. So machte ich mich nur in Begleitung meiner Tochter auf den Weg.

Schon aus der Entfernung bemerkte ich, dass sich das Dorf seit meinem letzten Besuch kaum verändert hatte. Wir kamen aus dem Nordwesten, das bedeutete, dass wir, als wir aus dem Schatten des Waldes traten von oben auf das Dorf hinab blickten.

Einige der Hütten waren vergrößert oder auch ausgebessert worden und es waren nur wenige neue hinzugekommen. Eine Gruppe Frauen war am Brunnen versammelt und sie tratschten munter miteinander, während eine Horde Kinder ausgelassen herumtobte und sich gegenseitig durch das ganze Dorf jagte. Die Männer befanden sich vermutlich auf den Feldern. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, wie alt die Frauen die ich noch von früher kannte geworden waren. Viele von ihnen waren noch junge Mädchen gewesen, als ich fort ging, und nun hing ihnen fast allen ein Kind am Rockzipfel, wenn nicht sogar zwei, drei oder vier. Nicht zum ersten Mal seitdem ich meine Reise angetreten hatte, wurde mir bewusst wie viel Zeit sechs Jahre doch waren. Wenn sogar diese naiven Gören, denen Miroku immer nachgestellt hatte, zu erwachsenen Frauen herangereift waren, was sollte sich dann noch alles verändert haben?

Ohne es zu bemerken, war ich stehengeblieben, um die Szenerie vor mir zu betrachten, und nun kostete es mich einiges an Überwindung wieder los- und in das Dorf hinein zu gehen. Hanako spürte mein Zaudern und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und drückte meine Hand. Ich zögerte immernoch den ersten Schritt zu machen, als ich bemerkte, wie sich eines der spielenden Dorfkinder aus der Gruppe löste und auf mich zugerast kam. Nur Sekunden später schoss dieses Gewirr aus Rot, Blau, Grün und Braun auf mich zu und sprang mich an und fiel mir um den Hals.

„Sangooooooooo", wimmerte Shippo, „Ich hab dich soooooo vermisst. Und Kagome hat dich auch ganz doll vermisst und Inuyasha auch, aber er hat immer er würde dich nicht vermissen, und Miroku war ganz traurig, als du weggegangen bist, und Kirara hat dich auch vermisst."

Ich löste seine kleinen Ärmchen von meinem Hals, um überhaupt Luft zum Antworten zu bekommen, drückte den Kitsune dennoch fest an meine Brust. „Ich habe euch doch auch vermisst, Shippo. Bei den Göttern, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich euch vermisst habe." Ich ließ den Kleinen los und setzte ihn vor mir auf dem Boden ab. So hatte ich nun zum ersten Mal Gelegenheit ihn zu betrachten. Überraschenderweise hatte er sich kaum verändert. Er war ein wenig größer als früher, aber ansonsten sah er noch genauso aus. Während ich ihn gemustert hatte, war Shippos Blick auf Hanako gefallen, die neben mir stand und den Kitsune gleichfalls mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Das hier ist meine Tochter Hanako, Shippo", stellte ich die beiden vor, „Hanako, das hier ist Shippo. Er ist damals auch mit uns gereist und hat uns oft geholfen, nicht wahr Shippo?"

Die beiden starrten sich verlegen an und rissen sich erst wieder voneinander los, als ein kleiner Junge den Hügel hinaufgestolpert kam. Er war etwa vier und hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar und trug einen blaugemusterten Kimono, der bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel hinabreichte. Und er hatte goldene Augen. „Mann Shippo, warum läufst du denn einfach weg", zeterte er. Shippo schritt aufrecht zu dem jüngeren und legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter.

„Das hier ist Chiaki", erklärte er feierlich, „ich bin sein Onkel." „Hallo Chiaki", begrüßte ich den kleinen Jungen und kniete mich vor ihm hin, damit wir uns auf gleicher Augenhöhe befanden, „Mein Name ist Sango. Ich bin eine sehr gute Freundin deiner Mutter und ich bin hier, um sie zu besuchen. Möchtest du mich vielleicht zu ihr bringen?" Chiaki schaute zuerst mich dann Shippo zweifelnd an. Als Shippo zustimmend nickte, nahm er meine Hand murmelte ein „Komm mit" und zerrte mich hinter sich ins Dorf. Hanako und Shippo folgten uns mit einigem Abstand. Chiaki führte mich zu einer der größten Hütten des Dorfes und riss den Bambusvorhang, der die Türöffnung verschloss, achtlos zur Seite. „Mama", krähte er und zog mich ins Innere der Hütte.

Kagome-chan kniete vor der Feuerstelle und rührte eifrig in einem Topf herum. Sie sah um einiges fraulicher aus, als vor sechs Jahren. Statt bis auf den Rücken reichte ihr Haar nun nur noch bis knapp über die Schulter und ihre Figur wirkte nun weniger mädchenhaft, sondern rundlicher. Ihr Bauch trat deutlich hervor, es war offensichtlich, dass sie wieder ein Kind erwartete. Grob geschätzt befand sie sich wohl im vierten oder fünften Monat.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn jetzt schon wieder Chiaki? Ich hab gedacht, du wolltest draußen mit Shippo spielen", fragte sie genervt. Erst dann bemerkte sie mich, die ich neben Chiaki im Durchgang stand. „Oh, wen...? Sango-chan?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie mich erkannte und sie trat einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Sango-chan?", murmelte sie, „bist du's wirklich?"

Verlegen strich ich mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr und nickte. „Hallo, Kagome-chan. Ich freue mich dich wiederzusehen."

„Oh Gott, Sango", sie kam langsam auf mich zu und legte ihre Arme um mich, „Es ist so gut, dass du wieder da bist. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wo warst...?" Sie stockte mitten im Satz, als sie Hanako im Türrahmen erblickte. „Hallo, wer bist du denn?", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf meine Tochter und löste sich von mir.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und legte einen Arm um Hanakos Schulter. „Kagome-chan, das hier ist meine Tochter Hanako."

„Deine...?" Einen Moment wirkte sie verblüfft, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder.

„Hallo, Hanako-chan", sagte Kagome lächelnd. Sie hatte Kinder immer schon geliebt.

„Shippo-chan, Chiaki, möchtet ihr Hanako-chan nicht das Dorf zeigen? Hier bei uns wird euch bestimmt furchtbar langweilig." Die beiden Jungen nickten eifrig und zogen Hanako mit nach draußen, so dass Kagome und ich allein in der Hütte zurückblieben.

„Setz dich doch", sagte Kagome und deutete auf eins der auf dem Boden ausgebreiteten Kissen. Ich folgte ihrer Aufforderung und Kagome setzte sich mir gegenüber. Wir schauten uns eine Weile wortlos an, dann stand Kagome wieder auf und ging hinüber zur Feuerstelle und nahm den Topf vom Feuer.

„Möchtest du vielleicht Tee?"

Ich bejahte und Kagome schüttete mir und sich selbst einen Becher ein und setzte sich wieder. Wieder herrschte dieselbe unangenehme Stille.

„Du und Inuyasha, ihr seid also...?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Ja." Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Chiaki-chan sieht ihm sehr ähnlich", stellt ich fest.

Sie nickte nur. Wieder Stille.

Ich nippte an meinem Tee.

„Sango-chan?" Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie fortfuhr, „ Ich möchte dich wirklich nicht bedrängen. Du musst nicht gleich erzählen, wo du warst und warum du fortgegangen bist... Es gibt da nur eine Sache, über die ich mich wundere."

Ich schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ja?"

„Hanako-chan ...Siesieht Miroku-sama sehr ähnlich, find' ich."

Ich nickte nur.

„Du meinst also, dass er...?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Ja."

Sie starrte einen Moment in ihren Becher, den sie fest umklammert hielt. Das einzige Geräusch in der dunklen Hütte war das Prasseln des Feuers. Von draußen drang Kindergeschrei herein.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr... dass ihr euch so nahe wart."

Ich spürte wie mir die Röte in die Wangen stieg.

„Wir haben nur eine Nacht miteinander verbracht. Bevor wir Naraku besiegt haben", sagte ich schließlich leise und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Und am nächsten Tag bist du gegangen." Es war weder eine Frage noch eine Schuldzuweisung, sondern eine einfache Feststellung.

Ich konnte nicht sprechen, nur nicken.

Nachdem ich ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und mir selbst befohlen hatte, mich zusammenzureißen und nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, wagte ich endlich die Frage zu stellen, vor der ich mich sechs Jahre lang gefürchtet hatte.

„Geht es ihm gut?"

Ich bemerkte wie Kagomes Körper sich bei meiner Frage verkrampfte. Ihre Hände schlossen sich so fest um ihren Becher, dass ihre Knöchel ganz weiß wurden, und ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrmals, bis sie die richtigen Worte fand.

„Körperlich ja", sagte sie schließlich, „aber sonst... er hat es nicht besonders gut verkraftet, dass du weggegangen bist. Ich weiß nicht, warum du weggegangen bist, Sango-chan. Wir hätten doch über alles mit uns reden können, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Gründe hattest. Ich weiß, dass du ihm nicht wehtun wolltest, aber... du hast ihn sehr verletzt."

Tränen standen in ihren Augen, doch sie bemühte sich sichtlich sie so gut es ging zu unterdrücken. Meine Augen füllten sich ebenfalls mit Tränen und meine Hände zitterten.

„Ich wollte das nicht", stieß ich hervor, „ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlassen. Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hab's hier einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich wollte einfach nur weg." Mein Stimme wurde von Satz zu Satz leiser, bis die einzelnen Worte kaum noch von meinen verzweifelten Schluchzern zu unterscheiden waren.

„Es tut mir so Leid!"

„Sh, ich weiß." Kagome legte mitfühlend eine Hand auf meine Schulter und nahm mich schließlich ganz in den Arm und drückte mich fest an sich. Es war ungemein beruhigend, wie sie mich hin und her wiegte wie eine Mutter ihr Kind und mir dabei beruhigend übers Haar strich. Und ich weinte, weinte wie ich es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr getan hatte, weinte um meinen toten Bruder, um meinen verlorenen Geliebten, um meine Tochter, die ihren Vater nie gekannt hatte, um meine verlorene Jugend.

„Geht's wieder?"

Ich nickte und wischte mir mit meinem Ärmel verstohlen die letzten Spuren meiner Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Meinst du, wenn ich zu ihm gehe und mit ihm rede, dass er mir dann vergeben wird?"

Ich sah, dass Kagome einen Moment schwankte, ob sie mit mir ihrer wahren Meinung oder aufmunternden Worten auf meine Frage antworten sollte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber einen Versuch wär's wert, oder?"

Ich lächelte gezwungen und versuchte mein zerwühltes, tränenfeuchtes Haar wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Glaubst du, dass er mich noch liebt?"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah ich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ganz bestimmt. Ihr beiden seid füreinander geschaffen. Miroku-sama ist nicht der Typ, der einfach aufhört jemanden zu lieben. Er hat ein gutes Herz."

Sie gab mir einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter und stand auf. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du Hanako-chan bei uns lassen, bis du mit ihm geredet hast."

Ich bedankte mich und stand ebenfalls auf und versuchte meine reichlich derangierte Kleidung zu ordnen.

„Wo ist er jetzt eigentlich?", fragte ich beinahe beiläufig.

„Er lebt jetzt in Mushin-samas Tempel, schon seit fast fünf Jahren. Mit Kirara wärst du heute Abend da."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens meiner alten Gefährtin zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hatte mich des öfteren gefragt, wie es ihr wohl ergangen war. Sorgen hatte ich mir nie um sie gemacht, sie hatte immer sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen können, dennoch überkam mich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich mich noch nicht nach ihr erkundigt hatte. Und ehrlichgesagt hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, sie hier vorzufinden.

„Kirara ist hier?", fragte ich unsicher.

„Klar", antwortete Kagome.

„Wo ist sie? Kann ich sie sehen", verlangte ich stürmisch zu wissen

„Oh, ich weiß nicht so genau", antwortete Kagome, „ sie wandert ziemlich viel herum. Aber wenn du willst, können wir sie ja suchen gehen."

Ich zögerte nicht lange und kurze Zeit später streifte ich mit Kagome durch das Dorf, immer auf der Suche nach meiner alten Freundin. Die Leute, denen wir begegneten, grüßten Kagome freundlich und behandelten mich selbst mit dem nötigen Respekt, der einer –vermeintlich- Fremden gebührte. Wie sehr ich mich in den vergangenen Jahren verändert haben musste, wenn selbst diese Menschen, die ich früher so oft gesehen hatte, mich nicht wiedererkannten. Nicht, dass wir uns besonders nahe gestanden hätten, aber dennoch...

Wir erreichten den Waldrand in der Richtung, die zu Goushinboku führte und riefen Kiraras Namen. Und es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, sie durch die Bäume auf mich zugestürmt kam und sich miauend vor mir aufbaute. Ich sank auf die Knie und drückte meine alte Gefähtin fest an mich, den Göttern im Stillen dafür dankend, dass sie mir mein Verschwinden genau so wenig übelzunehmen schien wie Kagome. Und hoffend, dass Miroku sich als genau so vergebend erweisen würde.

Wow, das hat lange gedauert...Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit, aber dafür ist es bisher auch das längste Kapitel. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das hier das Kapitel auf das zu schreiben ich am wenigsten Lust hatte. Ich hätte Sango am liebsten direkt zu Miroku geschickt, aber da gab's´mehrere Probleme:

a) Miroku ist in Mushin's Tempel und das weiß Sango zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht

b)Von Kaede's Dorf muss sie ja irgendwo dahin kommen und da ich nicht noch die nächsten 12 Kapitel schreiben will, wie sie noch 3 Monate quer durch Japan reist um dorthin zu kommen, musste ich irgendwie Kirara ins Spiel bringen... was uns zu Problem c) führt

c) ich hatte Kirara vergessen. Ich hatte es seit Monaten in meinem Kopf, dass Sango mit Kirara zu Miroku fliegt, aber als ich das Kapitel geschrieben hab, hab ich irgendwie nicht daran gedacht und musste sie noch im Nachhinein einbauen. Ich hatte den Rest des Kapitels schon seit mehr als 2 Monaten fertig, konnte aber nicht über's Herz bringen den Schluss zu ändern.

d)Hanako. Ich musste sie irgendwo unterbringen. Ich denke es wäre für ihre Entwicklung wenig förderlich, wenn sie Zeugin der _Wiedersehensfreude_ ihrer Eltern wird... wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine zwinker

Tja, nächstes Kapitel ist es dann also so weit: Sango und Miroku sehen sich wieder. Also schreibt schön Reviews, damit ich motiviert werde schnell weiterzuschreiben.


	7. Chapter 6:Kangeki no saikai

Ai no Sakura: Kapitel 6- Kangeki no saikai 

Die Sonne war bereits im Sinken begriffen, als Kirara und ich uns dem Tempel näherten, der unter uns allen immer nur als Mushins Tempel bekannt gewesen und nun auch wieder Mirokus Zuhause war. Hier, weiter im Süden gelegen als Kaedes Dorf, war das Wetter klar und nur wenige Wolken bedeckten den Himmel. Das Dach des Tempels funkelte im Schein der Sonne, offenbar hatte es auch hier geregnet, und schon auf den ersten Blick bemerkte ich, dass der Tempel nicht mehr so verwahrlost aussah wie bei meinen vorangegangenen Besuchen: die Gebäude waren alle frisch gestrichen, der Hof sowie die Treppe, die zum Tempel hinaufführte, waren sauber gefegt und vom Unkraut befreit worden und einige andersfarbige Schindeln auf dem Dach zeugten davon, dass es erst vor kurzem ausgebessert worden war.

Ich wies Kirara an, am oberen Ende der Treppe kurz vor dem Eingangsportal des Tempels zu landen. Sie hatte sich sofort dazu bereiterklärt mich zu Miroku zu bringen, nachdem ich ihr alles erklärt hatte und nur zu gern hätte ich Kagomes Angebot Hanako bei zu lassen bis ich mit ihrem Vater geredet hatte, akzeptiert. Erfreut über den Beistand meiner alten Freunde, hatte ich meine Sorgen bezüglich Mirokus Reaktion auf meine Rückkehr für einige Zeit verdrängen können, doch während der Stunden, die ich auf Kiraras Rücken verbracht hatte, waren die Zweifel mit einer neuen, unbekannten Wucht über mich hereingebrochen.

Was wenn er mich nicht wollte? Kagome-chan hatte gesagt, ich hätte ihn mit meinem Fortgehen sehr verletzt. Was wenn die Wunden die ich seinem Herzen zugefügt hatte, so tief waren, dass selbst ich sie nicht mehr heilen konnte?

Unsicher glitt ich von Kiraras Rücken und strich meine Kleidung glatt. So aufgeregt ich auch war, ein letzter Rest weiblicher Eitelkeit war in mir verblieben und ich wollte schön sein. Ich wollte, dass ihm der Atem stockte, wenn er mich sah, wollte, dass er mich begehrte, wollte, dass er mich immernoch liebte. Der Kosode, den ich nun trug, war um einiges ausgefallener als das einfache Gewand, das ich in Kaedes Dorf angelegt hatte, um nicht aufzufallen: Dunkelblaue Seide, bestickt mit Blumen in allen erdenklichen Farben und Variationen, umhüllte meinen Körper, gehalten nur durch einen gelben Gürtel. Ich wusste, dass diese Farbe mir vorzüglich zu Gesicht stand, dass hatte Kuranosuke mir oft gesagt, und um mich noch begehrenswerter zu machen, hatte ich mein langes Haar gekämmt bis es seidig glänzend über meinen Rücken fiel und meine Lippen mit einem Hauch von Rot bedeckt.

Noch ein letztes Mal durchkämmte ich mein Haar mit den Fingern, dann ging ich unsteten Schrittes auf das Tor zu, das den Eingang zum Tempel darstellte. Ich strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das verwitterte Holz und einen Moment fragte ich mich, was wohl geschehen wäre, hätte ich Miroku damals nicht verlassen. Vielleicht wäre dieser Tempel, den ich nun betrat, schon seit Jahren mein Zuhause.

Als ich das Tor durchquerte, bemerkte ich einen Jungen, der gerade den Hof fegte und beschloss, ihn zu bitten mich zu Miroku zu führen. Er war etwa elf oder zwölf und trug die für Novizen übliche weiße Kleidung. Sein Kopf war kahlgeschoren. Voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert bemerkte er mich erst, als ich direkt neben ihm stand und mich räusperte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, doch als er mich zu mir umdrehte, huschte ein anerkennendes Lächeln über sein glattes Gesicht und sein Blick wanderte schamlos über meinen Körper. Eindeutig Mirokus Einfluss.

Ich räusperte mich erneute und als es ihm endlich gelang seinen Blick von meinen Brüsten loszureißen, verbeugte er sich leicht vor mir, zum einen aus Höflichkeit, zum anderen um sein Erröten zu verbergen.

In dem herrischen, befehlsgewohnten Ton, der mir in den Jahren an Kuranosukes Hof zu Eigen geworden war, forderte ich ihn auf, mich zu Miroku zu bringen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, nickte er hastig, stellte seinen Besen in die Ecke und bat mich, ihm zu folgen.

Der Junge musste mich fast durch den ganzen Tempel führen, bis wir vor einer großen Shoji- Tür angelangten. Er schob sie ein Stückchen auf und steckte den Kopf hinein.

„Miroku-sama?"

„Ja?", erklang die langgezogene, äußerst gereizt klingende Antwort von innen.

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als ich zum ersten Mal nach so langer Zeit Mirokus Stimme hörte.

„Hier ist jemand, der Euch sehen möchte", begann der Junge.

„Ich meditiere."

„...eine junge Dame", fuhr er fort.

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?" Mit einem Mal klang seine Stimme freudig erregt und aus dem Inneren des Raums konnte ich Bewegungen wahrnehmen. Der Junge öffnete die Shoji- Tür nun ganz und ließ mich eintreten. Miroku, der offenbar bis eben noch mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf einem Kissen auf dem Boden gesessen und meditiert hatte, war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen und seine Kleidung zu ordnen. Bei dem schleifenden Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür warf er einen Blick über die Schulter. Mit einem Mal versteifte sich sein Körper, als sein Blick an seinem jungen Schüler vorbei auf mich glitt. Seine Bewegung die eben noch weich und fließend gewirkt hatte, war nun ruckartig und hart. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, ein nicht zu deutender, kalter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Lass uns allein", befahl er dem Jungen, der die Tür eilig wieder hinter sich zuzog und sich schleunigst davonmachte.

„Was willst du hier, Sango?", wandte er sich nun schließlich an mich. Ich versuchte krampfhaft dem erbarmungslosen Blick seiner blauen Augen standzuhalten. Zu gern hätte ich meinen Blick zu Boden gesenkt, nur um den Mann, den ich liebte nicht so sehen zu müssen, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie feindselig er mich anstarrte. Es kostete mich unendlich viel Kraft, nicht vor ihm zurückzuweichen und noch mehr einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen und die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden."

Er wehrte meine Hand ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich wüsste nicht, was wir uns zu sagen hätten, Sango." Mein Name, den er Jahre zuvor in der Hitze der Leidenschaft immerwieder in mein Ohr geflüstert hatte, klang aus seinem Mund nun wie eine wüste Beleidigung. „Geh wieder, bitte." Er wendete sich von mir ab.

„Was?", entfuhr es mir „Du willst mich einfach wieder wegschicken? Du willst mir nicht einmal die Chance geben mich zu erklären?"

Ich verstand es nicht. Ich verstand nicht, warum er so kalt und grausam zu mir war, warum seine Augen über meinen Körper glitten wie die eines Raubtiers. Das war nicht mehr der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt hatte. Und das schlimmste war zu wissen, dass ich an dieser Veränderung Schuld hatte.

„Erklären?" Seine Worte klangen wie ein finsteres, höhnisches Lachen. „Was willst du mir erklären, Sango? Warum du damals fortgegangen bist ohne ein Wort zu sagen? Oder warum du Kuranosuke geheiratet hast?" Er ließ seine Worte einen Moment im Raum stehen, damit sie ihre ganze verletzende, zerstörerische Kraft entfalten konnten, bevor er fortfuhr. „Was auch immer es ist, Sango, ich will deine Lügen nicht hören."

Seine Worte trafen mich wie ein Messerstich. Nachdem meinem Gespräch mit Kagome war mir klargewesen, dass er mich nicht unbedingt mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, doch nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen hätte ich mir ausgemalt, dass er mich so sehr hassen, so sehr verachten würde. Dennoch war da diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, die flüsterte, dass das genau das sei, was ich verdiene, dafür dass ich ihn verlassen hatte, dafür dass ich einen anderen geheiratet hatte, dafür dass ich ihn so sehr verletzt hatte.

Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihm sofort von Kuranosuke zu erzählen, doch nun, da ich mich damit konfrontiert sah, dass er es ohnehin wusste, stellte sich mir die Frage woher.

„Woher?", fragte ich. Meine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, meine Stimme versagte, genauso wie der Rest meines unter Schock stehenden, bebenden Körpers, und nur der salzige Geschmack auf meinen Lippen zeugte von meinen still vergossenen Tränen.

„Woher weißt du das von Kuranosuke?", fragte ich erneut, als er nicht antwortete. Er stand einfach da und schaute mich an.

„Ich habe dich einmal sehr geliebt, Sango", begann er leise, „Ich habe dich so sehr geliebt. Ich habe dich überall gesucht, überall. Und wo hab ich dich gefunden? In einem Schloss, umgeben von Prunk und Putz, in den Armen eines anderen Mannes. Glaub mir, Sango, das war wirklich das letzte Ort auf der Welt wo ich dich hatte finden wollen. Verdammt, ich hätte dich lieber tot gesehen, als in den Armen dieses Mannes. Über deinen Leichnam hätte ich nicht so viele Tränen vergossen, wie bei dem Bild, das mich jede Nacht aufs Neue quält, wie er dich herzt und küsst und über deinen dicken Bauch streicht."

Ich hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen. Und ich hatte noch nie gesehen, dass er dermaßen die Fassung verlor und sogar schrie.

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Monster, weil ich ihm, ohne mir überhaupt bewusst zu sein, was ich da tat, diesen Schmerz verursacht hatte. Und er dachte, ich hätte ihn für Kuranosuke verlassen. Als ich einfach nur vor meinen Problemen davongelaufen war und mich aus Einsamkeit an den ersten vertrauten Menschen geklammert hatte, hatte er gedacht ich würde einen anderen mehr lieben als ihn. Er hatte Recht, ich hatte keine zweite Chance verdient. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler gewesen überhaupt zurückzukehren.

Und doch wollte ich nicht, dass er dachte, ich würde ihn nicht lieben. Und noch weniger wollte ich, dass er das Kind unserer Liebe, das ich unter dem Herzen getragen hatte, als er mich fand, für Kuranosukes hielt.

„Es ist nicht seins", platzte es aus mir heraus. Er konnte mit meinen Worten offenbar nichts anfangen, denn er schaute mich verwirrt an.

„Was? Was ist nicht wessen?"

„Kuranosuke, er ist nicht der Vater meines Kindes"

„Oh Sango", er lächelte verbittert und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, „was ist bloß aus dir geworden? Gott, mit wie vielen Männern hast du denn noch geschlafen?"

Ich ohrfeigte ihn.

Was auch immer meinen Gefühlszustand bevor er diese Wort gesagt hatte, am besten beschrieben hatte –Schuldbewusstsein, Trauer, Verzweiflung- , nun wurde ich nur noch von einem einzigen Gefühl beherrscht: Wut.

Er konnte mich dafür beschuldigen, dass ich ihn verlassen hatte, gut, er konnte sauer auf mich sein, dass ich Kuranosuke geheiratet hatte, vollkommen in Ordnung, aber mir zu unterstellen ich sei eine Hure, die wahllos mit jedem Mann ins Bett sprang, das war eindeutig zuviel.

„Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich?", schrie ich. „Ich hab in meinem ganzen Leben bei zwei Männer gelegen und wenn Kuranosuke nicht der Vater ist, dann kannst du dir ja ausrechnen, wer."

Wir starrten uns an.

Mit einem Mal wurde mir bewusst, wie furchtbar ich aussehen musste, mit meinem tränenverschmierten Gesicht, der sicherlich verlaufenen Schminke, den verweinten, vor Wut funkelnden Augen. Ich musste aussehen wie ein Dämon.

Ich senkte meinen Blick und wischte mir verstohlen über die Wange. Mit unserem Blickkontakt verschwand auch die Anspannung zwischen uns. Während all die ungesagten, für Jahre unterdrückten, ungeklärten Dinge Sekunden zuvor zwischen uns gestanden und uns womöglich noch weiter voneinander entfernt hatte, so war da plötzlich nichts mehr. Plötzlich konnte ich wieder atmen.

Unsere Blicke streiften sich erneut. Die Überraschung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du meinst...? Wir...?"

Seine Stimme bebte.

Ich nickte nur.

„Du und ich, wir...?" Seine Worte erstickten in einem Laut, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob es ein Lachen oder der mühselige Versuch aufsteigende Tränen zu unterdrücken sein sollte.

„Junge oder Mädchen", fragte er nach einer Weile, nun wesentlich gefasster klingend.

„Ein Mädchen", antwortete ich, „Ich habe sie Hanako genannt. Ich hoffe, dass ist dir Recht." Mein letzter Satz war kaum hörbar, so leise hatte ich ihn gesprochen.

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Bei Kagome-chan", erklärte ich, „ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn wir beide erst mal in Ruhe über alles reden können." Was ja auch _ganz_ _wunderbar_ funktioniert hatte.

Er bemerkte diese offensichtliche Spitze gegen ihn offenbar nicht, zumindest ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte er, plötzlich ganz aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", antwortete ich ausweichend. Und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr ich fort: „Was willst du ihr sagen? ‚Hallo, ich bin dein Vater. Präge dir mein Gesicht besser gut ein, denn du wirst mich voraussichtlich nie mehr wiedersehen, da ich deine Mutter hasse und es nicht länger als eine Minute in einem Raum mit ihr aushalte'." Gegen Ende meiner kurzen Rede wurde meine Stimme immer lauter und meine Erregung gewann wieder die Überhand, zusammen mit der Trauer die sich meines Herzens bemächtigte, wann immer ich daran dachte, dass ich meine Chance mit ihm zusammenzusein wohl für immer vertan hatte.

Er zögerte, bevor er antwortete.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte dich hassen? Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich nicht mehr lieben?"

Ich zauderte. „Ich wüßte nicht, wie du das nach all dem, was ich dir –uns beiden- angetan habe, immernoch könntest."

Miroku lachte kurz auf.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte mich eben wie ein kompletter Vollidiot aufgeführt, wenn ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde?"

Ein Laut der Überraschung und der Freude entrang sich meiner Kehle, wurde jedoch bald erstickt, als sich zwei starke Arme um meinen Körper schlangen und mich gegen die Brust meines Geliebten drückten. Ich spürte sein Herz rasen, als er mich fest gegen sich presste und wusste, dass es dem meinen ebenso erging.

„Wie konntest du nur glauben, dass ich _jemals_ aufhören könnte, dich zu lieben?", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Seine Hände vergruben sich in meinem Haar und er presste sein Kinn in die Beuge meines Halses, um mir noch näher zu sein und mich seine Worte nicht nur hören, sondern auch spüren zu lassen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Sango. Was auch immer du tust, ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Du könntest mir ein Messer in den Rücken stoßen und ich würde nicht aufhören dich zu lieben. Verzeih mir all diese schrecklichen Dinge, die ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich habe sie nicht gesagt, um dich zu verletzen, ich hatte einfach nur Angst, dass _du mich_ verletzt."

Ein unausgesprochenes „wieder_" _schwang in seinem letzten Satz mit.

„Es tut mir Leid", wisperte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, was ich mehr spürte als sah.

„Das muss es nicht."

Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, ließ meine Hände jedoch auf seiner Brust ruhen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du mir vergibst, nur weil wir ein Kind haben", sagte ich eindringlich.

„_Nur_ weil wir ein Kind haben? Also ich persönlich denke, dass ein Kind eine ziemlich wichtige Sache ist", erwiderte er und nur ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet, dass er meinen Einwand insgeheim amüsant fand.

„Ich... ich will nur nicht, dass du dich irgendwie verpflichtet fühlst, obwohl...", stammelte ich hilflos.

„Sango?"

„Ja?"

„Welchen Teil meines Monologs eben, hast du nicht mitbekommen?" Er grinste mich unverschämt an und barg meine Wange in seiner Hand. „Ich liebe dich, Sango. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich im ersten Moment überrascht war und nicht gerade erfreut, dich so plötzlich wiederzusehen, aber...aber das war alles nur, weil ich dich liebe."

Mit jedem Wort kam sein Gesicht dem meinen näher und näher, bis ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Lippen spürte.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Einwände oder darf ich dich nun küssen?"

Ich lächelte nur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tada, es ist geschafft. Die böseste Szene ist vollendet. Nun folgen noch ein Kapitel und der Epilog, der 10 Jahre später spielt.

Kritik, Fragen und Anregungen sind wie immer erwünscht. ALso schön auf den kleinen blauen Knopf da unten klicken und ein Review schreiben,


	8. Chapter 7: Kaijo

Ai no Sakura: Kapitel 7: Kaijo

Miroku küsste mich zögerlich, beinahe so, als fürchtete er, ich sei nur ein Trugbild, dass sich bei der geringsten Berührung verflüchtigen würde. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, ganz wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte, und glitten leichter als ein Windhauch über die meinigen, spielten mit mir, neckten mich, pressten sich widererwartend fest gegen meinen Mund, so dass ich vor Überraschung die Augen öffnete und das selbstzufriedene Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel ebensosehr sah wie spürte. Angespornt durch das tiefe Verlangen, das sein bisher noch fast keuscher Kuss in mir entfachte, schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und wölbte mich ihm entgegen. Die für so lange sorgsam zurückgehaltene Leidenschaft, mit der ich ihm begegnete und unseren Kuss vertiefte, überraschte mich selbst: Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und prickelte und dort, wo sich unsere Leiber –wenn auch durch mehrere Stoffschichten getrennt- berührten, stand er geradezu in Flammen.

Wir waren so vertieft in unseren Liebestaumel, dass wir die leisen Schritten, die mit Sicherheit von der Ankunft unseres Störenfrieds gezeugt hatten, überhörten und blitzschnell auseinanderschreckten, als wir die Stimme von Mirokus Novizen vor der Tür vernahmen.

„Miroku-sama? Das Abendessen..."

Miroku reagierte wesentlich schneller als ich. Er trat eilends vor die Tür, die der Junge gerade im Begriff war aufzuschieben, und schützte damit mich mit meinem ertappten Gesichtsausdruck, den geröteten Wangen und den zerzausten Haaren vor den sicherlich neugierigen Blicken des Knaben und gab mir Zeit mein Aussehen zu ordnen. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter versicherte er sich, dass ich wieder salonfähig war und bedeutete mir dann, ihm und dem Jungen zu folgen.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Raum in dem wir essen sollten, warf der halbwüchsige Novize mir einige vorwitzige Blicke zu, was mit einiger Bestimmtheit daran lag, dass Miroku bis über beide Ohren grinste und einen Arm um meine Taille gelegt hatte. Ich wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was er dachte, was wir dortdrinnen getrieben hatten. Schließlich war er wohl schon einige Zeit dem Einfluss meines Geliebten ausgesetzt.

Wir hatten die Tür zum Esssaal erreicht. Der Junge öffnete sie und ließ uns eintreten, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und eilte in die an diesen Raum angrenzende Küche.

„Oi, Miroku, wen haben wir denn da?"

Erst nun entdeckte ich Mushin-sama, der in einer Ecke des Raumes auf einem Kissen lag und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, einen Krug Sake in der Hand hielt, von dem er von Zeit zu Zeit einen Schluck nahm. Die Jahre, die wir uns nicht gesehen hatten, waren alles andere als spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen: Sein Gesicht war aufgedunsen und teigig, zweifellos in Folge des jahrelangen, maßlosen Genusses von zu viel Alkohol und zu fettem Essen, dem er auch einen beträchtlichen Leibesumfang verdankte. Als ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, hatte er ein wenig exzentrisch und ungepflegt auf mich gewirkt und dieser Eindruck wurde durch die undefinierbaren Flecken auf seiner Kleidung und Speisereste in seinem wild wuchernden Schnäuzer bestätigt. Am meisten überraschte mich jedoch seine Stimme. Sie klang heiser und rauh und er sprach langsam und schleppend, als sei er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr nüchtern gewesen.

„Aber Mushin-sama, Ihr erinnert Euch doch sicherlich an Sango", sagte Miroku und zog mich mit sich, so dass ich Mushin-sama genau gegenüberstand. „Mushin-sama", murmelte ich mit einer Verbeugung. Er musterte mich einen Moment, wobei sein Blick –was mich wenig überraschte- einen Augenblick länger als nötig gewesen wäre, auf meinen Brüsten ruhte, blickte dann Miroku an, legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete mich erneut –zur Abwechslung hauptsächlich mein Gesicht-, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und wandte sich dann an Miroku: „Ist das nicht die Kleine, die dir damals das Herz gebrochen hat?"

Ich spürte wie ich puterrot wurde und senkte meinen Blick zu Boden, erhaschte jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln geradenoch einen Blick auf den Novizen, der mit einem Tablett voller Speisen den Raum betrat und bei Mushin-samas Enthüllung pikiert die Augenbraue hochzog und vernahm Mirokus verlegenes Hüsteln.

„Essen wir schnell bevor es kalt wird", lenkte er hastig vom Thema ab und nahm dem breit grinsenden Jungen das Tablett ab. Wir setzten uns im Kreis auf am Boden bereitliegende Kissen und aßen eine wenig appetitlich aussehende, aber überraschend gut schmeckende Pampe aus Reis und undefinierbarem gräulichen Fleisch, das höchstwahrscheinlich mal eine Art Geflügel gewesen war. Das Essen verlief schweigsam und ich zog es vor, die neugierigen Blicke, die mich von links und rechts trafen, zu ignorieren und konzentrierte mich auf Miroku, der mir gegenübersaß und verklärt lächelte.

Schließlich waren wir alle vier fertig mit unserer Mahlzeit und der Junge schickte sich an abzuräumen. Er war gerade dabei unsere Schüsseln ineinanderzustapeln, als ihm noch etwas einzufallen schien: „Miroku-sama, soll ich Sango-sama", an dieser Stelle warf er mir einen unsicheren Blick zu, „ ein Zimmer bereiten?"

„Ach was", winkte Miroku ab, „sie schläft bei mir."

Diesmal war es an mir, verlegen zu hüsteln, während die beiden anderen männlichen Wesen im Raum anzüglich grinsten und Miroku wahrscheinlich innerlich gratulierten. Trotz meiner Verlegenheit gelang es mir, Miroku einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, den er mit einem überraschten „Oder nicht?" quittierte.

Ich suchte noch nach den richtigen Worten, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich zwar durchaus nichts dagegen hatte das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, jedoch der Ansicht war, dass das einzig und allein unsere Angelegenheit sei und die beiden anderen nichts anginge, als ich das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen bemerkte. Er hatte mich schon immer gern mit meiner Schüchternheit aufgezogen und Dinge getan, von denen er genau wusste, dass sie mich in Verlegenheit bringen würden. Ich war erleichtert, dass er noch genau so gern mit mir spielte wie früher und sich zumindest diese Sache zwischen uns nicht verändert hatte.

Wir saßen noch eine Weile beisammen und unterhielten uns, wobei hauptsächlich Miroku und Mushin-sama das Gespräch bestritten, während ich und der Novize, dessen Name, wie ich im Laufe der Unterhaltung mitbekam, Kiyoshi war, uns eher im Hintergrund hielten.

„Es ist spät geworden", sagte Miroku schließlich, trat zu mir hin und streckte mir die Hand entgegen, um mir aufzuhelfen. Der kurze Kontakt seiner wunderbar warmen Hand mit meiner Haut und das einladende Lächeln, das er auf den Lippen trug, ließen wieder die wohlbekannte und doch fast vergessene Wärme in mir aufsteigen, die er vor Jahren fast täglich in mir wachgerufen hatte und ich sehnte mich, danach mit ihm allein zu sein.

Wir wünschten Kiyoshi und Mushin-sama eine gute Nacht und Miroku leuchtete mir mit einer Öllampe den Weg durch den inzwischen stockdunklen Tempel. Wir legten den Weg zu Mirokus Schlafzimmer schweigend zurück. Nun, da wir wieder allein waren, lag eine seltsame Befangenheit zwischen uns, es gelang uns nicht einmal uns ins Gesicht zu sehen, ohne dass wir sofort beide erröteten und den Blick abwendeten und zu Boden starrten. Schließlich blieb Miroku vor einer Tür stehen, die wohl zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte.

„Da sind wir also", sagte er verlegen und deutete auf die Tür. „Ja", antwortete ich nickend und schaute ihn ratlos an. Wir verharrten noch einen Moment regungslos auf dem Flur, bis Miroku die Shoji aufschob und in den Raum hereinleuchtete. Das Zimmer war recht klein und fast vollkommen leer, die einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstände stellten ein Wandschirm mit einem stilisierten Blumenmotiv und ein zerwühlter Futon dar.

„Also...",sagte Miroku.

„Also...", sagte ich.

„Also, wenn du willst, dann...Ich lass dich kurz alleine, damit du dich umziehen kannst", murmelte Miroku plötzlich, drückte mir die Lampe in die Hand und verschwand durch die Tür, die er hastig hinter sich zuzog.

„Aber...Ich...ähm...danke?", stotterte ich in die Richtung, in die Miroku verschwunden war und starrte perplex die dünne Papiertür an. Das hier lief definitiv nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Ich stellte die Lampe vor mir auf den Boden, damit ich die Hände freihatte, um mich auszuziehen. Da ich keine Sachen zum Wechseln oder ein Nachtgewand bei mir trug, beschloss ich, nur meine Oberbekleidung auszuziehen und in meinem hadajuban zu schlafen, schließlich hatte Miroku mich schon des öfteren mit deutlich weniger am Leib gesehen. Ich löste also meinen Gürtel, streifte meinen Kosode ab und legte ihn ordentlich neben dem Futon zusammen. Nur noch mit meinem hadajuban bekleidet, schlüpfte ich zur Tür, schob sie einen Spalt breit auf und lugte hinaus. Miroku stand auf der anderen Seite des Flurs an ein Geländer gelehnt, das den überdachten, aber zu einer Seite offenen Teil des Gebäudes vom Hof trennte. Die Arme stützte er seitlich auf das Geländer, sein Blick war geistesabwesend auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Miroku? Ich bin fertig", sagte ich und schob die Shoji nun ganz auf, damit er hindurchtreten konnte. Er musterte mich einen Moment lang, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung.

„Das ging aber schnell", bemerkte er, als er an mir vorbei durch die Tür trat und sie hinter sich zuzog. Dann blieb er wiederum stehen und schaute mich ratlos an.

„Ich leg mich schon mal hin, ja?", sagte ich, drückte ihm leicht lächelnd einen Kuss auf den Mund und schlenderte hinüber zu unserem Futon. Als ich mich hinkniete, um die zerwühlte Decke aufzuschütteln und zu ordnen, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihm um: „Willst du dich nicht umziehen?", fragte ich Miroku, der mir immernoch mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Wohlgefallen hinterherstarrte. Er begann sofort seine Kesa zu lösen und faltete sie, als er sie ausgezogen hatte, mehr oder weniger ordentlich zusammen und legte sie neben den Stapel meiner Kleider auf den Boden. Ich war inzwischen unter die Decke geschlüpft und hatte es mir bequem gemacht. Auf der Seite liegend, den Kopf auf den Arm gestützt, beobachtete ich ihn, wie er sich auszog. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugewendet, trotzdem verfolgte ich gespannt jede seiner Bewegungen.

Als mit seinem Fundoshi auch die letzte Hülle fiel, fragte ich mich für einen Moment, ob er wohl inzwischen nackt schliefe. Zu meiner Enttäuschung zog er jedoch ein Schlafrobe aus einer kleinen Truhe in der Ecke des Raums, die ich bisher nicht bemerkt hatte und streifte sie über. Immernoch damit beschäftigt, seinen Gürtel zuzubinden, drehte er sich zu mir um und quittierte mein interessiertes Verfolgen seines Umziehens mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem amüsierten „Spannerin!".

„Gar nicht!", verteidigte ich mich halb aufgebracht und richtete mich im Bett auf. „Es ist kein Spannen, wenn du mir erlaubst dir zuzusehen."

Miroku grinste und ich rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit er zu mir unter die Decke schlüpfen konnte. „Soll ich...?", fragte er und deutete auf die Lampe, die ich neben dem Futon abgestellt hatte.

„Nein", antwortete ich, „lass sie noch ein bisschen an."

Mit sanftem Druck auf seinen Oberarm brachte ich ihn dazu, sich nun vollends hinzulegen.

Einen wohligen Seufzer ausstoßend schmiegte ich mich an seine Brust und genoss das Gefühl, wie sich einer seiner starken Arme um meine Taille wand und auf meiner Hüfte liegen blieb. Ich ergriff seine Hand und war noch immer voller Staunen darüber, dass ich unter meinen Fingern nur Haut spürte und nicht mehr Stoff und Gebetsperlen wie noch vor einigen Jahren.

Trotz unserer körperlichen Nähe waren wir befangen. Wir lagen eng beieinander und sagten doch kein Wort, beide hatten wir Angst unsere gerade neuerblühende Vertrautheit durch ein unbedachtes Wort, einen Vorwurf, eine allzu schmerzhafte Erinnerung wieder zu zerstören.

Schließlich brach Miroku das Schweigen. „Sango?"

Ein schläfriges „Mmmh?" war alles was ich hervorbrachte.

„Erzähl mir von ihr", forderte er.

Ich setzte mich auf, hielt seine Hand jedoch weiterhin fest. „Was soll ich dir denn erzählen?"

„Alles", antwortete er lächelnd. Er war schön, wenn er lächelte. „Ist sie hübsch?", fragte er schließlich.

„Sehr hübsch", stellte ich fest.

„Ahh, sie kommt also nach ihrer Mutter..."

Wir lachten beide. Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor, so dass unsere Nasen nur noch eine Handbreit auseinander waren. „Eigentlich kommt sie eher nach dir."

Mit den Fingern kämmte ich ihm einige Ponyfransen aus der Stirn und küsste sie. „Sie hat deine Haare", flüsterte ich und strich mit der Hand über sein weiches, schwarzes Haar, das dem meiner Tochter in Farbe und Struktur so sehr ähnelte. „...und deine Augen..." Ich küsste seine Augenlider, die er, als er mich herannahen sah, wohlweislich geschlossen hatte. Inzwischen war ich auf ihn hinaufgeglitten, so dass ich halb rittlings auf ihm saß, halb lag. Er wollte sich mir entgegenwölben, doch ich drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt in die Kissen zurück. „...deinen Mund..." Meine Lippen glitten sanft wie ein Windhauch über seine.

Seine Augen waren immernoch geschlossen, sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und irgendwann, während ich beschäftigt gewesen war, war seine Hand zu meiner Kehrseite gewandert. Ich küsste ihn wieder und wieder und wieder, meine eine Hand lag an seiner Wange, streichelte ihn stetig, die andere strich über seine Schläfe, seinen Hals, schließlich seinen Nacken, wo sein feines Haar bereits schweißnass war. Schließlich glitt sie in seine Schlafrobe hinein, über die harte Wölbung seines Schlüsselbeins hinweg, tiefer und immer tiefer, bis ich mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut seiner Brust fuhr und...Miroku meine Hand packte und mich am weitermachen hinderte.

„Sango..." Er war atemlos, rang um Fassung, hin- und hergerissen, was sein Körper wollte und sein Verstand ihm riet. „Ich will... wir sollten nichts überstürzen." Die Rückseite seiner Hand glitt zärtlich über meine Wange. „Ich will nicht, dass du denkst das tun zu müssen... weil du denkst, du hättest irgendetwas wiedergutzumachen... dass du irgendetwas tust, dass du nicht willst..."

„Hattest du den Eindruck, dass ich das hier nicht will?", knurrte ich widerwillig und richtete mich auf ihm auf.

„Äh, nein?"

Ich zwang mich selbst zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln und glitt von ihm hinab. „Wie kommst du dann auf diese _abwegige_ Idee?", fragte ich, mich an ihn schmiegend und meinen Kopf auf seine mehr oder weniger vom Stoff befreite Brust bettend.

„Ich kann es nicht genau erklären", murmelte er in meinen Schopf. Er hatte sein Kinn auf meinen Hinterkopf gestützt und versank fast bis zur Nasenspitze in meinem Haar. „Es ist eher so ein Gefühl. Ich schätze, mit dir zu schlafen ist einfach nicht mit guten Erinnerungen verbunden..."

Er plapperte hastig weiter, als er meinen bösen Blick auffing: „Also der _Akt_ an sich schon, sondern das _danach_." Er stockte.

„Ich hab Angst vor dem, was danach sein wird", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Ich habe Angst morgen früh einmal mehr in einem leeren Bett aufzuwachen. Ich hab Angst, dass du danach sagst: „Och, irgendwie hatte ich dich besser in Erinnerung, ich geh zurück zu Kuranosuke.""

„Du bist verrückt", sagte ich liebevoll.

„Ja, vielleicht", stimmte er mir zu.

Eine Weile sprach keiner von uns beiden. Wir lagen einfach nur da und sahen uns an. Ich fühlte mich wohl in seinen Armen, geliebt, geborgen, dennoch schmerzte es, dass er mir so wenig vertraute.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen", sagte ich schließlich. Es war kein Versprechen, sondern eine bloße Feststellung.

„Ich weiß." Seine Umarmung um meine Taille wurde fester. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist, Sango. Du hast mir gefehlt."

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Miroku." Ich rutschte noch etwas höher und so nah an ihn heran, dass meine Nase gegen die weiche Haut unter seinem Kinn stieß. Er blinzelte zufrieden und strich mit der Hand über mein Haar.

„Denkst du, dass es je wieder so sein wird wie es war?", fragte Miroku nach einer Weile nachdenklich. „Zwischen uns, mein ich."

Ich legte mir meine Worte sorgfältig zurecht, bevor ich antwortete: „Irgendwann? Ja, da bin ich sicher. Aber nicht sofort. Wir haben uns beide verändert. Wir sind nicht mehr dieselben Menschen, die wir damals waren. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis wir uns neu kennengelernt haben, bis wir gelernt haben, uns wieder zu vertrauen. Ich will dich wieder kennenlernen, Miroku. Ich will alles über dich wissen: Was du getan hast, was du denkst, was du fühlst, einfach alles. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Miroku. Ich will nie wieder etwas tun, womit ich dir auch nur wehtun _könnte. _Es tut mir leid, wie es damals abgelaufen ist. Ich hätte nicht..."

Er brachte mich mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Er küsste mich mit einer solchen Intensität, dass mein Kopf von seiner Schulter glitt und zurück in die Kissen fiel. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn mit hinab zu ziehen. Er glitt auf mich hinauf und bedeckte meinen Hals mit sanften Küssen.

„Entschuldige dich nicht, Sango. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Quäle dich nicht mit „wenns" und „vielleichts" Du bist wieder bei mir und das ist im Moment das einzige, das zählt. Wir müssen heute Nacht nicht alles besprechen, wir haben Zeit. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Während er sprach, waren seine Hände zu meinen Hüften gewandert und machten sich an dem Gürtel, der mein Untergewand zusammenhielt, zu schaffen.

„Hatten wir nicht eben beschlossen, noch damit zu warten?", fragte ich tadelnd.

„Haben wir doch", erklärte Miroku im Brustton der Überzeugung, zwischen Amüsement und Entrüstung schwankend.

„Ja, für ungefähr fünf Minuten", lachte ich.

„Und was für lange fünf Minuten es waren", sagte er todernst, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Es war ihm inzwischen gelungen den Gürtel zu öffnen und er hatte den leichten Stoff auseinandergeschoben, so dass er nun freien Blick auf meinen nackten Körper hatte. Mit einer Langsamkeit, die schon fast an wissenschaftliches Interesse grenzte, strich er über meinen entblößten Leib, nahm mit Augen und Fingerspitzen jedes Detail in sich auf.

Schließlich fanden seine Hände die Stelle meines Körpers, für die er schon immer eine ganz spezielle Zuneigung gehegt hatte.

„Ah, den hier hab ich ganz besonders vermisst", raunte er, als seine Finger das feste Fleisch meines Hinterteils zu fassen bekamen.

„Miroku?"

„Hm?"

„Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich eben gesagt habe? Darüber, dass wir uns verändert haben?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Vergiss es! Ich nehm's zurück. Du bist immer noch derselbe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaijo, der Kapiteltitel bedeutet Vergebung, bzw. wörtlich übersetzt in etwa Nachsicht eines Herzens, das so weit wie das Meer ist

Kiyoshi (der Novize): der Name bedeutet Reinheit und stellt einen schönen Kontrast zu seinem Charakter dar. Merkt euch den Jungen, er wird im Epilog eine entscheidende Rolle spielen ( ihr könnt gerne raten, was für eine).

Ein hadajuban ist ein knielanger, meist weißer Kimono aus dünnem Stoff, der als Unterwäsche getragen wird

Vielen Dank an Moni, meine treue Beta-Leserin, Steffi, die mich dauernd mental in den Arsch treten darf, damit ich weiterschreibe und an meine anderen treuen Review-Schreiber.

Man sieht sich im nächsten Kapitel (kann sich ja nur noch um Monate handeln)

P.S: Reviews machen mich sehr glücklich und vergrößern meine Motivation weiterzuschreiben


End file.
